The King and The Diva
by iwantwhisky
Summary: AU. Warped by power, Phantom is hardened, sadistic, cunning. When he meets Ember Mclain, rising pop-star of the Ghost Zone; they clash deeply. Passionately. He wants to have her, even if it means losing himself. And it changes the Ghost Zone for all time.
1. King of Ghosts

Welcome to the first fanficiton I'm writing! This is going to to be an AU fanfiction, so please be mindful. Before I forget! Ember isn't ever together with Skulker and King!Danny.

**Leave a heart and please review!**

* * *

It had been three years since he had taken the throne.

Three years ruling these mindless ghosts that knew nothing but wanting to go through that _stupid_ portal the humans had managed to cook up.

Phantom's red eyes gleamed cruelly in the Ghost Zone's sludgy green atmosphere. The ever-changing world was a welcome sight.

He had changed. He wasn't the same anymore. He was Phantom.

Just Phantom.

He was older. Stronger. Faster. Better. And more terrifying than ever. No more scrawny arms and weak voice. No cheerful, slightly awkward, and insensibly optimistic child. He had become an outcast. A sadist. A runaway.

Strongly built arms and a toned chest had scars spiderwebbed across, a grey cape sat behind him, draped on the backrest of the throne. The Crown of Fire burned scarlet with his eyes, the Ring of Rage radiated as waves of power flowed through it.

"You'd think I'd stop thinking about the past, huh?" Phantom looked over to a passing ghost slave that could only nod meekly.

Closing his eyes, he released an icy breath.

From the moment he first held the Crown of Fire, he heard it. A music was coming from the crown. At first it was a joyous sound, freedom. Then it was pained, captured again. Phantom had more important things to worry about, he had to protect the Ghost Zone. So, he tossed the crown to the side and focused.

Phantom had forgotten the song, until he heard the crown's pained cries again. It called him. It begged him to come. The crown wanted a new master, but it also wanted freedom. A melodious, sorrow filled, unnatural whistle, played softly in his mind, calling him, yet also pleading with him to stay away. He did the latter. It wasn't a hard decision, he didn't want to be king, at least not now.

Time passes, and the song has become a permanent background of Phantom's life. He grows tougher, quicker, and more powerful. His enemies come to respect him. They battle for battles sake, choosing to go after the humans when they can. Phantom does not hold back if you present a danger to him.

"Good times…" He waved the ghost off and sank back into his chair, he needed something to bring the spark back into his life.

Jumping up, he leapt down to the bottom of the throne's stairs and walked onto his castle's courtyard. He had heard murmurs of a festival happening in the heart of the Ghost Zone, an amazing symphony celebrating the death days and overall just having a good time.

A voice came up from behind Phantom, "My liege, will you be leaving the castle?"

For the first time in weeks, a smile etched itself onto his face, "It seems so, Pumpkin-head."

"P-Pumpkin-head!? My king, even for you; this level of disrespect—. Do you know who you are dealing with!?"

Phantom scratched his chin, deep in thought before a mischievous smile crossed his pale face, "Uh, Shakespeare in The Park?"

Fright Knight gives him a bemused look, his hands itching to unsheathe the Soul Shredder.

"Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Phantom did a medieval pose, before he met Fright Knight's glare.

Holding the glare, the two powerful ghosts broke it off with a slight laugh. Silence crossed in as Phantom looked on the landscape in front of them, his crimson eyes dulling ever so slightly, Fright Knight noticed. Of course, he had. It was his job to notice everything about his Master, so he could serve Phantom better. So, he knew that his Master felt lonely since he had donned the crown.

Inwardly, Phantom churned. No one told him being King meant he was trapped in the Ghost Zone essentially for the rest of his existence.

* * *

There was nothing he could do, so he sat on his throne and he _seethed_.

He could feel the power of the ring and the crown seeping into his bones, warping him, changing him. He didn't care. He let it happen. He was beyond anything else in the world aside from hate and— _longing_.

He did nothing on his throne but reminisce and rage, he didn't move, he couldn't. The power of the ring and the crown kept him there. He could feel his human half dying, slowly, from lack of nutrients and sleep and sunlight and everything else he longed for. He was dying and it hurt.

Time passed, and he hated it. He could feel himself grow older, just slightly, before he stopped growing at all. He hated what that meant, what he had become. He hated everything.

Over time, he forgot everything that made him human. Except his name.

He didn't know how long he sat on his throne, stewing in his hatred and pain and pining.

The Observants, at one point, had come to cajole him, quite fearfully, into doing his Kingly duties. Which were to see over the Ghost Zone and govern the ghosts within.

Why should he care about any chaos they might wreak? They had gone long enough without a King before him, they didn't need one now. A fact which only fanned the flames of Phantom's rage. They didn't need a King and all his suffering was pointless.

With a wave of his hand, Ring of Rage perched upon his index finger, he engulfed them all simultaneously in ice and fire.

He eviscerated them all without a care, watching as they screamed and flailed and came to their final End. He revelled in their ashes. Pleased for half a second that he could enact some form of revenge and that he had wiped out some of the most annoying beings to ever inhabit the Zone.

* * *

Knocking himself out of his reverie, he looked towards the worried knight and shook his head nonchalantly. "Don't worry yourself, Fright. I'm just thinking of going to the festival soon."

"The festival begins in a few days, my king. I would like to have some rest before we depart, if I may."

Waving the knight away, Phantom agreed. He leapt into the air and flew off to who knows where.

The random purple doors floated aimlessly through the endless expanse as Phantom flew around them. Each door led to a different ghost's realm or even to another place altogether.

A cold chill ran down his back as he jammed to a stop. Looking around wildly, he was sure he sensed an exceptionally powerful presence. "Who's there!? Show yourself."

Just as the words left his mouth, the presence vanished as if it were never there in the first place. Confused and irritated, Phantom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. '_I really need to break stuff_.'

Hours pass and he returned the castle to see Fright Knight gearing his horse, Nightmare. An ebony leather saddle sat atop the horse, a bag lined the side of the load. "Uh… Fright, what's all this?"

"My liege!" Fright Knight looked very pleased with the equipment he had put on his steed. "I have prepared your transport towards the festival! Surely, worthy of someone as exalted as yourself."

"You know I can fly right? And I wouldn't want something as gaudy as this. No offence, buddy."

Deflating, soft murmurings of disappointment emitted from Fright Knight as he started to take off the saddle, Phantom laughed softly and patted the knight on the back before he retired to his large bedroom. Gingerly taking the crown off his head, he let it float in his palm before handing it onto his bedside counter.

A soft knock came from the other side of his door, groaning he shuffled across the carpeted floor and flung the door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges. "What."

He looked down to see the quivering maid, "T-There's someone who r-requests for your presence, my king." She gripped tightly onto a wooden cane and quickly led him into the throne room. Where a literal band of _misfits waited for him._

A skull bass-keyboard, a drum slung on a ghost's back and an electric guitar contrasted the dreary décor of the castle. "Hey king dude, we're just waiting for our lead singer to come. We have a wicked song to play at the festival and we just need your approval."

Despair raged through Phantom, "Are you going to play your song _here_?"

"Right on!" The three ghosts said in unison.

Quickly raising his hand to stop them, he waved them off before his night's rest was interrupted. "Yes, yes. I give you permission to play your song, so please, leave."

Mutterings of happiness sounded out from the ghosts as they flew off, not remembering their lead singer was still somewhere on the castle grounds. Phantom shook his head as he couldn't help but smile, '_Looks like the festival won't be boring_.'

Stepping out of the castle, he took a walk in the gardens. The fauna of the Ghost Zone was spectacularly breath-taking, the petals were a myriad of different colours. Phantom turned and looked upon his castle.

A castle built of alabaster, a magnificent world suffused with a regal atmosphere.

If one raised their head to look to the ceiling, they would see crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling at fixed intervals, radiating a warm light.

The broad hallways had brilliantly polished stone floors, which reflected the light from the chandeliers in a way that made it seem like twinkling stars were embedded in its surface.

If a visitor opened the doors on both sides of him, his attention would be captivated by the decadent furnishings within.

A third party observing this scene would probably be staring in awe.

* * *

Phantom nearly collided into long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face like an 'M'. She jumped back, clutching her purple electric guitar to her chest. Her eyes met his. They were a fierce shade of emerald. He stared, taken aback by the vibrant colour.

Her mouth tightened and she narrowed her eyes, hiding their vibrancy, which only served to piss him off. "That was really uncool," she said gruffly, averting her gaze to the floor.

Unsure as to why it mattered so much, he leaned forward to try to see her better. "Look at me," he snapped, half angry at himself for caring and half angry at her for hiding her face at all.

She jumped a little, her head moving up towards his. Her eyes widened.

"That's better," he murmured, not looking away from her eyes. There was something about them that intrigued him. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

She backpedalled slightly, eyebrows furrowed, gripping her guitar, "Who are you?"

"W-Who am I?" Phantom was confused, shouldn't everyone know he was the king of ghosts? "I'm—,"

He pat the top of his flaming hair, when he didn't feel the cool metal of the crown, it was then he remembered it was still on top of his bedside closet! His crimson eyes glowed with amusement, how long had it been since anyone didn't know who he was?

Attempting to play along with his charade, he coughed, "I'm one the king's advisors, just out here for a stroll. Who're you?"

"I'm Ember Mclain, the only Rockstar in the Ghost Zone and soon the best one on Earth, once I finish the gig at the festival." She lovingly eyed her guitar before facing Phantom again.

"So, you're the king's advisor huh? What's your name?"

Rubbing the back of his head, "You can call me… Danny."

"Danny, huh? Well, at least you have good taste in hairstyle." A playful glint appeared in her eyes as she moved her hand through the mass of grey fire that was Phantom's hair.

Ember looked Danny over, he was fit, very much so. The red eyes were calculative, as if he everything that had happened were in the palm of his hands.

"You'll be at the festival right?" Phantom suddenly asked.

Quirking her head, she laughed, "Of course, dipstick. I'll be the main act."

Phantom put one hand into the air and his ecto energy sparked and formed hexagonal ice shards. They floated into the air and reflected the ambient green light, sparking it into different colours of the rainbow, "Maybe I can be the main act as well."

"How—?" Ember begin only to shut her mouth and stare at him. "That was… that was amazing," Ember admits, shaking her head in wonderment.

Phantom's eyebrows rise. "Did you just say that I was amazing?" he asks, a laugh in his voice.

"I didn't say you were amazing!" Ember countered, glaring at him. "I said that your powers were amazing. There's a difference."

"I see," He murmurs, grinning and Ember turns away as her cheeks flush.

"Okay, wise guy," Ember says, annoyed. "If you think you're so smart, tell me; what do I do in my free time?"

His smile fades as Phantom studies her. "I have an idea," He says lightly.

"Oh?" Ember responds, arching an eyebrow. "Then by all means, tell me."

"You're lonely," Phantom states immediately. "Even though your friends see you as a genius for your singing skills."

"So, because you don't have many friends and because you harbour such feelings in regards to your activities, you spend your free time probably flying around the human's world wreaking havoc on them for destroying the lives of your peers. You also like to read and watch television because, not only are these things escapist, but they're something you can do alone and in the comfort of your lair."

Ember's eyes are narrowed on Phantom, but her head is swimming. How is it possible that he's able to read her like this? She's never told anyone about those feelings; never told anyone that she was nauseated by some of the things she's done, that she sometimes has nightmares about the humans she's ruined and the families that have been affected by her actions.

Ember studies Phantom for a long moment, her mind racing. '_Who are you_?'

Not a regular advisor, that's for sure. Phantom's words have only confirmed her suspicions about him; no one is this intuitive, no one can read people like this without having some sort of training.

Ember frowns slightly as she remembers Kitty's words. '_Men tell tales as well_…' her best friend had said.

Ember burned to know, _needed_ to know and suddenly, she doesn't care what she has to do to find out, she _will_ discover who this man really is.

"You're right," Ember responded finally. "Absolutely right. But don't think I don't know what you are, either. Men tell tales as well."

"Really?" Phantom raises a disbelieving eyebrow at her, folding his arms behind his head with a smirk. "Very well. Amuse me with your intuitive analysis."

"You're hiding something," Ember speaks quietly, deciding to lay all her cards on the table— A shock tactic. "I can feel it. And this bullshit 'friendly advisor' act isn't going to stop me from finding out what."

For a moment, Phantom pauses, staring at her in what finally seems to be genuine emotion: Surprise. And that's when she got a glimpse into his true nature.

People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Ember realised that was the truth, because as she looked into his eyes, something for which she has no name for; appears. It's frightening, dangerous… _exciting_.

"What exactly do you think I'm hiding, Ember?" Phantom whispers, leaning forward so that he is close to me.

"I don't know, but I will," Ember replies with a smirk. "Everyone has something to hide."

"This is true," He agrees quietly, intense red eyes scrutinizing her. "But I don't think you'll be too impressed with what you find. I'm a pretty boring guy."

"Now, I know that isn't true," Ember giggles, amused at his lies.

"You think not?" Phantom answers, arching an eyebrow.

"Not really, dipstick," Ember affirms, shaking her fiery head. "I actually think you might be the most exciting person I've met in a long time."

Phantom's eyebrows rise. "Should I be flattered?"

"Probably not, meeting new ghosts is about as exciting as watching paint dry. It doesn't take much to beat that."

Phantom laughs and Ember cannot deny that the sound pleases her.

"I have to admit that I've come into contact with plenty of ghosts who've been less than entertaining or even friendly," Phantom admits. "But I'm thankful that I haven't met anyone that boring."

"Give it a little time," Ember answers, snorting. "You'll meet them. They'll make you want to kill yourself _again_ just to get some relief."

Ember frowns at the sudden, soft smile that graces Phantom's handsome features.

"You said 'give it a little time'," he says softly, in response to Ember's confusion, tilting his head at her. "Does this mean you aren't going to ruin me?"

"That means you're safe for now," Ember replies lightly after a moment. "I'm still gonna find out who you really are. And I got something out of this little talk, Danny."

"Oh?" Phantom says curiously. "What did you get out of it?"

"A mission," She responds, smirking as she sits back against the marble bench.

"And what is this mission?"

Ember is silent for a long moment, staring at him. Then she leans forward much as he did earlier; she wants Danny to see how serious she is.

"It's simple, really," Ember whispers, staring into cerise eyes. "I'm going to tear down your walls, brick by brick. I'm going to discover the person who keeps peeking through this façade that's in front of me. You might be able to fool everyone else because you're handsome and you do outrageous things in the open, so they won't look deeper,"

"But I'm different. I've surprised you, caught you off guard now, and I've seen what lurks beneath," Ember said with confidence.

"You think I'm handsome?" Phantom asks jokingly, matching her whisper, but she can see the steel gleam in his eye. Phantom is equal parts unhappy and intrigued.

It makes her interest blaze even hotter.

"I think you're a very dangerous ghost," Ember continues as though he hadn't interrupted. "How much so, I don't know. But that'll be one of the things I find out."

For a moment, Ember thinks Phantom is going to respond, that he's finally going to show his true face.

But he collects himself and sits back, dispelling the tension in the air. "Well," Phantom says with a shrug and a smile. "Good luck with that. Let me know what you find out, okay?"

"Will do," Ember says, knowing that this nonchalance is a play to anger her, to throw her off, but it only proves to her that she hit a serious nerve. "Actually, you'll be the first to know."

"Well, while you're trying to find 'what lurks beneath'," he says, rolling his eyes. "I would like us to at least try to be friends."

"Won't let sleeping dogs lie, huh?" Ember asks, shaking my head.

"It's not in my nature."

She smirks, hearing the seriousness of his statement in his voice.

"Fine," She finally concedes with a sigh. "I'll be friends with you."

"Calm down, Mclain," Phantom says in exasperation. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with all that excitement."

Ember smirks at him and then turns to gaze upon the beauty of the garden, both of them falling into silence as they are each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" Phantom asks after a moment.

Ember shrugs. "Why not?"

"Very well," He pauses for a moment as though to collect his thoughts before speaking. "A very interesting thing is the concept of light and dark. Light is regaled as right while darkness is regaled as wrong, yet each are equally treacherous."

Ember frowns at the sudden turn in the conversation, at his words. "What drugs are you on, dipstick?" She asks.

"Darkness conceals, but light blinds," Phantom explains, his eyes touching hers, seeming to dig into her soul. "They both distort the vision, obscure the truth. People see darkness for what it is, but light? They are blind to its fault and therein lies its danger. What we think is right can blind us to the truth."

Phantom pauses for a moment, his gaze thoughtful.

"What exactly," He continues after what seems like forever. "… Will you discover on this mission of yours?"

Ember is silent as she listen to Danny's words, her eyes wide as green touches red. It's a warning; Danny is _warning_ her to keep away.

"Your thoughts are appreciated, Danny," Ember murmurs, standing up and walking to the middle of the garden, her back to him. Even from where she is standing, Ember can feel his dark triumph, but he has rejoiced too quickly.

Because she is not done. "But…" Ember turns around to face him, her face the very mask of seriousness. "They reek of fear."

Phantom's eyebrows shoot up and the mask wavers. "What?" He asks quietly, dangerously. "What would I have to fear from _you_?" He says it with such incredulity, such distaste, that it makes her smile.

By now, Phantom's eyes are blazing, and a thrill of apprehension goes through Ember at the frightening look on his face. She blinks once and murmurs to him, "If a little digging is all it takes to rile you, then…" She pauses and leans close to him, conscious of the fact that Danny is mirroring her actions, his nostrils flared.

"… _I win_," She whispers, her mouth a hair's breadth from Danny's ear.

His eyes widen, his mouth parts…

_And the mask shatters._

Time seems to stand still as her green eyes meet his red ones and it feels as though her heart is going to pound out of her chest.

She can't remember the last time she felt so apprehensive, so invigorated… so _alive_.

Ember inhales sharply as Danny leans closer, his hand slowly ascending to her cheek. His palm is warm and rough, sending electric tingles through her whole body.

"You look afraid, Mclain," Phantom whispers and she can feel his breath against her lips.

"You don't scare me," Ember returns, voice surprisingly steady as she glares at him.

He smiles; it's predatory and sends yet more shivers through her. "But I think I do…"

Frowning, she swats his hand away from her cheek before putting some distance between them.

"What kind of ghost are you?" She asks, feeling more in control now that Danny's nearness is not overwhelming her.

"That's the least of your concerns right now, Mclain," Phantom counters silkily, eyes flickering untold power.

"Oh really?" She responds coolly, folding her arms.

"Yes," He confirms with a smirk, slowly closing the distance between them yet again, forcing her to crane her neck to up look at him. "I think you should be much more concerned about the consequences of your decision."

"Meaning, I should be worried about your _threats_," Ember retorts, scoffing at him. "Not hardly, _Danny_."

Ember shoots him another glare, moving a few steps back to put them on equal ground again. This time he allows it, his smirk softening into a grin and his flickering eyes solidifying to red.

"You play a dangerous game, Mclain," Danny says, shaking his head. "Now you've intrigued me."

The duo sat on the marble bench before Ember sat up and waved her goodbyes, Phantom had invited her to stroll around the festival before her concert had started. And to his surprise, she had agreed. "I'll see you there, Danny."

"Have some tunes before I leave!" She was still within earshot as she floated outside the castle's boundary, Phantom looked up at her as she begin lightly strumming her guitar before she lashed down on the strings.

A wave of green skulls erupted towards him, Ember's eyes widened as the emerald orbs looked at the settings dials, it was set on the small skull motif. She waved her hands at him, "Run! Dodge! Do something!"

Phantom just smirked, was she worried that her attack would even harm him? Pathetic ghosts.

Making sure he was out of her sight, he swatted the stray blast away with his index finger and crouched to the ground. "Attacking the king's advisor before our first date? Feisty."

She lightly blushed before helping Phantom to his feet, "You better be thankful my aim wasn't that good."

They both laughed as she shot back to her realm, a wave of goodbye before Phantom headed back inside his bedroom.

* * *

Waking up, he sighed as he simply phased into a part of his bathroom. Looking at the mirror, he experimentally poked his two fangs with his tongue and brushed his teeth before getting into the shower.

Phantom fell back onto the couch with a sigh and frowned. He wanted to play a game. But who would be his opponent?

The Ghost Zone's ethereal light drifted into the room through the luxurious velvet window curtains. The sky was bright in hues of green, black. It was such a contrast to the deep blues and purples of the night on Earth. Making a mental note to visit the Earth sometime soon, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"Green," he murmured aloud. Green. Emerald. Bright emerald eyes.

His thoughts turned to Ember, she was dressed in a rather revealing black crop top, had a choker on her neck. _God_, her hair was beautiful. It was stunningly coloured in Robin's egg blue, defying gravity as it licked the air.

Was she worried when her blast had hurt him?

A laugh escaped his throat, he leapt into the air; the crown zipping onto his fiery head.

"Looks like my afterlife won't be so boring after all."

A laugh echoed throughout the castle, it will be fun when she finally breaks.

* * *

.

.

Was that a good chapter? Write a review and let me know, I'm already thinking of how to continue for the next chapter. I'll try to release a chapter every 4 days, give or take!

See you then!


	2. Chance

**Notice**: Rating has been changed to M from this chapter onwards! You have been warned for my _very_ smutty romance!

That's all for the notice, please leave a heart and follow, it literally takes five seconds :-(

Leave a review if you're feeling extra hardworking! O3O

.

* * *

Phantom stood inside the castle, ditching his usual HAZMAT attire, he had instead donned a black suit that featured both slim notch and regular notch lapels with monochromatic clothing underneath.

His cloak had been folded, cleaned and tucked away by one of the castle's maids.

The Ring of Rage flashed, and he teleported away.

* * *

His destination was a large hall. There were rows of narrow mortuary slabs on both sides of him, but there were no corpses on them now. The floor was polished limestone. Behind Phantom was a flight of stairs leading down, and at their end was a set of double doors, through which one could access the subfloors of the castle. The sconces in the walls had no torches; the only light came from the neon-green streaming in from the portal.

This was the ghost portal that he had told his servants to build. The way towards the portal was highly inaccessible unless one could teleport or was a trusted member of Phantom's armada.

Looking at the portal, all he needed to do was take a few steps to reach the human's world. But despite the vast space before him, Phantom could not take those steps.

That was because of the thoroughly unexpected encounter before him.

The silhouettes of one Fright Knight appeared looming just in front of said portal.

"My liege," Fright Knight's voice _dripped_ with amusement. His purple energy flowing gently, "May I ask why you have come here, without your escort, and dressed like this?"

"… It's complicated, Fright. You should know why I'm wearing this."

Fright Knight's shadowed face twisted in consternation. He took several breaths before answering:

"My deepest apologies for being unable to divine your fathomless intentions, King Phantom—."

"It's alright." He waved away the remark before the knight's spiel could start.

Fright Knight seemed to have something to say, but Phantom tried his best to ignore it.

How much did he understand without knowing Phantom's thoughts? Just then, a look of enlightenment filled the knight's face.

"I see… so that's what's going."

'_Huh? What's going on? I just want to fly around the human's world!_' Phantom cried out in his heart.

Phantom stopped himself from speaking the words in his core.

"I believe I have some grasp on your profound schemes, King Phantom. Truly, they are considerations that only the ruler of this domain would have considered. However, I cannot allow your noble self to proceed unaccompanied. I am aware that it may inconvenience you, but I hope you will permit me to escort you."

"...It can't be helped. Fine, let's go, Fright."

Fright Knight smiled elegantly.

"My deepest thanks for humouring my selfish request, my liege."

"...Just call me," Phantom was deep in thought, heaving a sigh before finally speaking, "Just call me Danny, when it's the two of us. You can dispense with the honorifics."

"How could I!? To do so would be unforgivable. Of course, I can obey such an order while acting as a spy or performing special missions, but within your great castle, how could anyone not show the respect due to yourself, my king!"

Fright Knight's passionate monologue moved Phantom a little, and he could not help but nod in approval.

"B-but if it is what you wish, I shall comply, my kin—, Danny."

"Well, it seems you are already ready. Then, Fright, let's be off."

Phantom walked past the bowing Fright Knight, who raised his head and followed his king.

Stepping through the portal, the duo found themselves in a large expanse of trees. It stretched for miles in every direction, they were bathed in the moon's bluish-white gleam.

He had never seen such a clear night sky in his life.

Focusing on the power of the crown buried deep, Phantom jumped. Freed from the shackles of gravity, he floated lightly into the sky. Rising upwards in a straight line, gaining speed as he did.

Although Fright Knight was frantically trying to catch up, Phantom paid him no heed and ascended steadily. Before he knew it, he was several hundred meters in the air.

Only then did Phantom's body slow down. He forcefully tore his blazer off, and said nothing—. No, as he looked down at this world, he could not say anything.

The blue-white light of the moon and stars chased away the darkness of the land. The grasslands, ruffled by a gentle wind, seemed to be glowing. The countless stars and the moon gave off their own radiance as well, shining brilliantly against the light coming from the earth.

Phantom turned away from Fright Knight, who had finally caught up and stood next to him, and looked to the sparkling stars in the sky once more. He spoke softly,

"...To think one could see so far just by the light of the moon and the stars… It's hard to believe that this world is real. This world is like a chest of jewels."

"Perhaps it is. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn you, ki— Danny," Fright Knight said in a reverent voice.

Chuckling softly at the knight's words, they both overlooked the world. "Which country are we in, Fright?"

"It seems we are in Northern California. On the outskirts of Amity Park."

Cringing slightly, Phantom looked slightly irritated. Of course, fate always loved to play games with him, like now for instance. Putting him near those accursed ghost hunter's home, the most haunted city in the world.

'_They can only blame themselves for building that portal_.'

Screams brought Phantom out of his fuming. Using his enhanced sight, he saw two women being cornered in a campsite by three men. Looking at the women again, the eldest was protectively hovering in front of the younger one, they were probably sisters.

Just as they tried to flee, the eldest was slashed in the back with an automatic knife that one of the men carried.

A sadistic feeling pulsated in Phantom's chest as he flexed his powers. Opening a seam in front of him, a featureless black void ripped through the very air around him. It had a one-hundred-kilometre limit and zero percent chance of teleportation mishaps.

The scene before his eyes was the same of what he had seen earlier.

Two terrified girls were in front of him.

The one who looked like the elder sister had a braid of straw-blonde hair that reached down to her chest. Her skin, healthily tanned from being in the sun, was now deathly pale from fear, and her dark eyes were wet with tears.

The little sister, the younger girl, buried her face in her sister's waist, trembling in fright.

Phantom gazed coldly at the men standing before the two girls.

Perhaps the men were shocked by his sudden appearance, but they simply stared at Phantom, having apparently forgotten about the two girls.

Being so accustomed to being all powerful, Phantom remained eerily calm as he regarded the men with his crimson eyes. This calmness allowed him to make a cold, cruel decision.

Holding out a curled hand, he extended a finger and a thin ray of red energy shot straight through the middle man's heart. Collapsing on ground silently.

Phantom looked down upon the fallen man.

It would seem that killing a human did not stir any emotions within him.

There was no guilt, fear, or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?

"I see… so it's not just my body, but also my mind that's no longer human."

Phantom took a step forward.

The elder sister squeaked in confusion as he walked past her, probably in fear at the man's demise.

A rather cruel ploy hatched in his mind, "Fright Knight," The amethyst knight descended and walked up behind him,

"What are you orders, Danny?"

Phantom glanced at the two girls, "I give you my word, I will not harm you."

Wobbling his hand in the air, he flippantly said, "Fright, watch these two girls. Further orders will be given after I deal with these vermin."

Bowing, Fright Knight stood in front of the two girls and waited.

"W-who are you!" One of the man asked, taking out a machete that he had probably gotten at a camping store. The orange hilt very obviously showed the man's quivering hands, his friend was reaching for a revolver tucked away in his jeans.

"So, you chase girls, but not someone that can fight back?" Phantom snickered as he closed the distance between them in quick strides.

"Damn you!" The man jabbed the machete forwards, smiling when he saw that Phantom had not dodged. Expecting the soft squelching of flesh, he instead felt as though he had tried to poke metal with a toothpick.

The sharp tip of the knife poked through the black suit that Phantom wore, but did not penetrate his flesh. "Confused? Maybe you just need to see another perspective."

Bringing his hand up, he cupped the man's cheek with his right hand and pushed. The man's head spun, and his neck cracked satisfyingly, his eyes milky with death before he too, crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"M-monster!" Several shots sounded off, as Phantom let the bullets pelt him. All the bullet ricocheted off of him, darting into the surrounding trees and dirt.

"Even the Box Ghost puts up more of a fight…" A wave of icy mist shot out from Phantom's arms and shoulders, which quickly engulfed the man and the surroundings. The savage, blizzard like snap-frost had vanished, turning the sole survivor into a statue of rime.

"Might have overdone it, just a little." Phantom looked around chuckling, about three kilometres of trees and grass had been totally frozen.

Turning around, he observed Fright Knight, who had put up a shield of energy that protected the two girls. "Pathetic, they all died so easily." He spat.

"They're just humans, Fright." He signalled for the knight to pack and leave.

"Danny, what about these two humans?"

Clapping his hands, the cruel smile returned onto his face, "Right, thanks for reminding me Fright." Opening a seam back to the Ghost Zone, he looked at the two girls and spoke before stepping inside.

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't hurt you, but I never spoke for my knight."

The unspoken order that Phantom had given was clear as day to Fright Knight. A blaze of violet energy surrounded his entire arm, the green eyes glimmering happily.

The two girls hugged each other closer as they stared up at the knight.

Swinging his hand in a horizontal chopping motion, the two girls' heads were lopped off. The eyes wide in horror as they rolled on the ground, Fright Knight looked at the blood covering his hands and swatted it off.

"To be stained by such filth, I—."

"Fright! I'm not going to wait for you if you take any longer!"

"Y-yes, my liege!"

He started hurriedly walking towards the seam, his metal boots trampled and caved in the severed heads beneath them.

* * *

Phantom stretched as he arrived at his throne the next day, dressed in a new suit of monochromatic colours.

Playing with the humans had been fun, and now, it is time for even more.

It is almost noon and Mclain should be here within the next few minutes for lunch.

Phantom's a bit curious to see if she will come or not, though he suspects she will; she seems determined to prove to him that she is not a coward.

It's quite amusing.

He smirks as he hears Fright Knight outside the castle gates. Phantom strolls to the front of the door and phases through, making himself look like he had come from the left wing of the castle.

He rises as Mclain sweeps in, her lips pinched, her eyes glaring. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a white oversized shirt that covers every part of her. It's probably purposeful, a subtle message to Phantom that she is off limits.

"How dare you wear such… uncouth attire to meet the king— Advisor!" Fright Knight sputters slightly, it seems he hasn't had enough practice to get used to Phantom's new _temporary_ title.

Mclain raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it further.

If only she knew the plans, he had for her, plans that are being carried out in this very moment: She wouldn't have bothered with such messages.

"Mclain," Phantom greets with a smile, "So glad you could make it."

"As if you didn't know I'd come," She retorts immediately, eyeing Phantom as she nears.

"True," He concedes, "I knew you wouldn't back down from a challenge. You haven't yet."

He smirks inwardly at the annoyed glare she sends his way. Mclain is so full of energy and rage, it's intoxicating. Phantom can't wait to touch that passion, that fire.

"Shall we go?" He continues, putting a hand outward. "I'll open a portal to the human's world. No one will see us leave together."

"I thought we were eating lunch here," She responds, suspiciously.

"I never said that," Phantom replies with a shrug, "I said that we could _meet_ here. Besides, I know a nice little place we can eat that will afford us the utmost privacy. No ghosts, I promise."

She bites her lip, frowning at him before nodding curtly.

Phantom holds back a laugh as he returns her nod, gesturing with his hand that she go first: He is a gentleman, after all.

The seam opened up into Amity Park's central town area. Appearing behind a large willow tree, the duo gingerly stepped out. Mclain wandered out first but was stopped when Phantom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Your, uh," He pointed to his now normal white hair, and then pointer to her still, flaming hair. "Hair is still on fire."

Blushing, "Oh. Right, human world."

Her hair stood stiff for an instant before it fell down to her lower back in a fluffy heap of blue.

As they walk down the slight hill, Phantom's eyes slowly run over her form. She is a fine female specimen, with curves in all the right places and a generous amount of breasts. She is short, too, but that's not a bad thing.

Phantom looks up at the sudden sound of a throat being cleared in irritation. His eyes rise to meet her annoyed emerald ones.

"Are you finished?" She asks tersely, obviously noticing his perusal.

"Just admiring the view," Phantom responds slyly, as they reach the luxury shopping mall, where Phantom had planned for lunch.

Mclain smirks, "Well, enjoy it. It's the closest you'll ever get."

Phantom laughs. "You're quite confident that you can resist me, Mclain. Maybe too confident. Up for a dare?"

"A dare? Why the hell would I do something like that?" She asks scornfully.

"Because you don't want me to think that you're a coward," He replies promptly, slyly, fighting to hold in his laughter at her sudden and intense frown.

He can almost see the knobs turning in her head: she is so incredibly easy to manipulate that it's pathetic.

"Fine," She says, lips thinning as she stops and turns to me. "What's the dare?"

"I dare you to let me kiss you. You have to give me from this moment to the time we get back to the castle to do so," Phantom says with a smirk. "And if you're as strong willed as you think, you should have no trouble resisting the effect of my kiss."

Her eyebrow arches as she tilts her head to look at him, her face expressionless. "Whatever," She says after a long moment, continuing to walk. "I'll accept your dare. I hope you're as smooth as you think you are, Phantom."

He merely grins, amused by her pride.

This is going to be _a lot_ of fun.

* * *

The restaurant they go to is called the 'Clandestine' and is one of the few places Phantom's very private and anal sensibilities will allow him to frequent in the human's world.

It is truly a posh place, having low, amber lighting and comfortable chairs and booths. The food is edible, and the service is adequate. But more than that, it has privacy screens that makes it virtually impossible to see who else is in attendance.

His kind of joint.

"Woah," Mclain says, obviously impressed as she takes in the upscale atmosphere. "I never knew this place existed. At least you have good taste in restaurants."

"Is that a compliment?" He asks, eyebrow raising.

"Maybe," She allows with a smile. "I know how to give those out, you know."

"Really?" Phantom says in mock surprise. "I wasn't aware."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Danny," She replies quietly.

"Well, hopefully, I can learn some right now," He says softly.

Her smile drops and her eyes widen before she blushes and looks away.

Phantom smiles, amused. Mclain is such a compelling blend of contradictions. It's fascinating to watch her as he never knows what she's going to do next.

She clears her throat. "So… tell me what your favourite film genre is."

He shrugs. "I don't really watch films. I've only seen a few."

"What?!" Mclain gasped, looking outraged. "That's messed up. We're going to change that as soon as possible." She cocks her head to the side, studying him for a moment. "If you don't like doing the most amazing hobby in the Ghost Zone, what _do_ you like to do?"

A vision flashes of Phantom merrily skipping through the Earth and Ghost Zone, decapitating every ghost hunter and ghost he comes across. Finally, he shrugs, a small smile on his face. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

She arches an eyebrow, falling silent as the waitress comes and takes their order, placing two glasses on the table and filling them with red wine before leaving.

"Tell me this, Phantom," Mclain says suddenly, her green eyes gazing seriously at me, "Do you believe in true love? And I'm talking about romantic, soul mate love, not familial love."

He sits back in his seat, reaching to take a sip of the wine, frowning at her. He's surprised at the question considering the source; Mclain has never struck him as a romantic.

"I think the first order of business would be to define true love," Phantom says slowly, twirling his wine around in the glass.

"Well, what is it to you?"

His frown deepens. He's never really thought about it because it's never been important. He never experienced any type of that useless emotion and he's stronger than he's ever been…

A sudden vision of a man in a cloak with a tired, but warm smile swims before his eyes before he blinks it away.

"I couldn't say," Phantom responds finally. "I could guess, but it wouldn't be based on reality."

"Man," She says, and he hates the way she says it as though it fucking _means_ something. And the way she's looking at him infuriates him, as though she _pities_ him.

"What about you?" Phantom asks curtly, ire rising. "Do _you_ know what true love is?"

"Well, like you, I can only guess," She replies, fingering her glass. "But unlike you, I think that's okay."

"Tell me then," He says, taking another sip of the wine. "What exactly does Ember Mclain think love is?"

"Trust," She says suddenly, quiet and serious, "Being able to be yourself around your mate, no matter how crazy that is. Looking at her and knowing that wherever you are, you'll always be home as long as she is there. True love is knowing that you can't live without her, that nothing in the world is more important than being with her. True love is that funny, warm feeling that you get when you look into her eyes; it's the ability to be happy, even when things are bad."

Phantom is silent for a moment, contemplating her words. The thought of such emotions are… strange and uncomfortable. True love sounds crippling, unrealistic and completely whimsical; it might as well be a Ghostly Wail to the face.

She smiles, apparently at the look on his face.

"You don't think it's possible," She states matter-of-factly.

"I don't think two people are capable of compromising in a way that would allow that type of love. People don't seem to realize that one and one equals two: that's not a relationship. A true relationship is when two become one and you can only do that if you are willing to give up half of who you are," He responds.

A delicate eyebrow arches. "That's pretty deep," She says, "Maybe, despite your objections, that's what you really want."

Phantom tilts his head at her as yet another vision plagues him; He is on a bed, ferociously pumping between Mclain's legs as she claws his back, arching to meet his savage thrusts.

Phantom blinks and the vision is gone.

"It's similar," He says, smirking evilly at her.

"I don't like that look on your face," She says laughingly. "But okay."

He looks up as the food arrives, smiling slightly at her look of delight.

"I never knew you were such a romantic," Phantom starts, as he begins to eat his dish: Lasagne, "And I never knew you enjoyed food so much."

"Well, now you know," Mclain says, smiling wryly at him as she digs into her noodles.

The duo is silent as they eat their food. Phantom is satisfied with his meal; it's not bad.

When he looks up from his plate to take a sip of the wine, he finds Mclain eyeing his lasagne. "That looks tasty," She says suggestively, before reaching over with her fork and snagging a piece of his meal.

"Hey!" Phantom cries in mock outrage. "Food thief! Well, two can do that!" Swiftly, he reached over and captured a twirl of her noodles, pushing it into his mouth triumphantly.

"That's delicious," Phantom says smugly, washing it down with another gulp of wine.

"Isn't it?" She asks softly and he is conscious of a sudden softening of her eyes.

His smile fades upon seeing it. Noticing his perusal, she coughs and looks away, a stain reddening her cheeks.

He gazes at her, confused by the strange feeling welling within him. Frowning, he dismisses it. It's probably the lasagne anyway; it's not good enough for his royal stomach.

"Phantom? It's about time to return to the Ghost Zone," Mclain says, waving a hand in his face, cutting through his thoughts. "But I have to freshen up before we go. I'll be back."

She sends him a small smile before rising and moving toward the ladies' room. Phantom watches as she walks, once again taking note of her grace, of how regal she is. He wonder if she was taught to walk like that, or if her gait is natural, a reflection of who she is.

Before she can completely disappear from his sight, something moves into his line of vision; a man.

Phantom grits his teeth as he realizes who it is: It's Amorpho, the sly little insect of a ghost.

How had he gotten in here? And why hasn't he killed him yet? Both are really good questions.

"King Phantom," Amorpho exclaims, the human disguise he wears flashes its white teeth at him. "I didn't know you were here, so nice to see an old friend again."

Phantom closes his eyes, calling on the crown for patience. He really should have included shapeshifting ghosts in his decapitation fantasy.

Amorpho glances at the second plate on the table.

"And you're here with a friend," He says excitedly, and Phantom can almost see the glee in his eyes.

"Go away," He says quietly, fighting back the snarl threatening to blossom on his face. It was important for Phantom to keep a lid on his more… _volatile_ emotions. When they were unleashed, people usually die.

"Oh, you don't mean that," The fool says dismissively, a sly smile on his face. "Who's your date today, King Phantom?"

"Sir," A voice interrupts; it's the waitress, moving toward us and looking at Amorpho with an annoyed expression on her face. "Only reservations are allowed in here. We have a very strict policy regarding our guest's privacy; you must leave immediately."

Amorpho opens his mouth to retort but quickly bites back his protests upon feeling Phantom's power spike.

Paling, he begins to back away. "Sure, sure, of course," He says with false cheer, "I'll see you soon, eh, King?"

Phantom nods to his waitress as she leaves; it's good to see someone doing their job competently for once.

Phantom is standing when Mclain returns, having already paid and generously tipped the waitress.

"We have to go," He says tersely, grabbing her arm. "There's a ghost stalking me and before you go nuts, I didn't set this up."

She frowns at him suspiciously before nodding. "I get it," She acknowledges, "I have my fair share of stalkers."

"This way," He says, pulling her behind him to the front of the restaurant.

"Why're we going out through the front?" She asks, stumbling as he tugs her in his wake.

"Because he's going to be expecting us to go out the back," He responds matter-of-factly. "I've encountered Amorpho enough to know how he operates."

* * *

As soon as they hit the entrance, they're running through the street, dodging patrons left and right.

"Why can't we just fly!?," She shouts as we round a corner.

"Keeps things interesting," Phantom returns with a smirk, looking over his shoulder to see that, sure enough, that fucker Amorpho is chasing us.

"Over here," He says, pulling Mclain into a district popular for its young and… liberal customers.

As they run, Phantom grins upon hearing Mclain's gasp. The young people here have no qualms about racy art, outrageous forms of self-expression and… public displays of affection. Even now, there are several couples in various states of disarray, tongue duelling and nearly humping one another for any random sentient passing by to see.

The Amity Park Police have given up trying to run them off; not only are they persistent in staying but they draw other youth; youngsters who have lots of cash.

Phantom lifts an eyebrow slightly as they take another turn down a short, narrow alley, reaching a dead end.

Then, he smirks as an idea occurs to him.

Turning to Mclain, he pulls her close, smiling as her nose bumps his.

"What're you doing dipstick?" She hisses, trying to push away from Phantom.

"I saw this in an old film once," He says casually, pressing his lips to the skin behind her ear. "The pursuers always run pass when the protagonists are making out. You're a film buff, you know all about it. Besides," Phantom reminds her with a smirk, "You took my dare."

Without allowing her to say another word, he grasps her face firmly in his palms and gives her mauve, delicious lips a slow, sensual lick. Her eyes widen at his bold action, and her arms flail for a minute before grasping his arms tightly.

Phantom closes his eyes as he begins to systematically attack her mouth, moving his lips to each corner of the opening.

Mclain gasps at his actions and it's all he need to thrust his tongue inside her warm, wet hole. Her eyes are fluttering as he sucks on her tongue, causing her to strain against him, her body shuddering even as she tenses in his arms. He pulls back, enjoying the surge of lust that spikes through him, of the heat he feels radiating off of her body.

"Mclain," Phantom purrs, pulling back without breaking skin contact, running his lips across her cheek. "You taste so good… like almonds," He whispers against her mouth. He is cognizant of Amorpho running past, ignoring what is just one of the many young and horny couples making out.

"You feel good too," He continues, moving his hands down her body and giving her ass a tight squeeze, pushing her against himself in the process. Mclain moans breathlessly, "So soft and plush."

He smirks as she clings to him mindlessly, her eyes wide as saucers, fighting the sensations that are surely overwhelming her.

It's as he said before: this is much too easy.

Phantom frowns slightly as he suddenly feels her stand on her tiptoes, grasping him by the neck and pulling him down closer to her.

"Okay," She gasps, "You were right. You… you know what you're doing with the kissing thing."

He smiles smugly; it's always wonderful to hear a woman actually admit that she's wrong.

"But you forgot one thing," She continues, as she pulls backs slightly to look into Phantom's eyes, "Yourself."

His eyebrow arches. "Oh?" He asks scornfully, softly, "Is that so?"

"It is," She says, breathing hard, and he can feel her breath against his lips, "You think you're so smart, so irresistible. But you're just like every other man, ruled by your dick."

Phantom starts when her lips suddenly press delicately against his skin and he clenches his teeth, frowning as he feels himself harden.

"Oh," Mclain says coyly, "I think you _like_ that. Danny Jr. Just stood at attention."

"You bitch," Phantom murmurs as he feels her tongue experimentally dart out and touch his neck. "You think you can best me?"

"I don't think," She whispers, "I know. I told you before that a look would be all you'd get. But why leave it there when I can torture you so much more by giving you a taste of what you'll never have?"

His body clenches even harder at her words, her duplicity. _Cheese sticks_, he's going to fuck this woman into oblivion.

"How does it feel?" She asks softly, nuzzling his neck, "To be beaten at your own game? Because you see," She continues, pressing her slim body against his, "Being the main act is more than being able to sing, it's about being able to act as well, to battle your way to victory, to step out of your comfort zone to get what you want."

"It amuses me that you think I'm easy to manipulate, it's so obvious that you think so," She says with acid sweetness. "But I think you've learned your lesson now."

She pulls away from him, her lips twisted into a smug smile, her chest heaving from exertion.

Phantom studies her swollen lips for a moment and shakes his head slowly. "I've learned a lesson, Mclain, but not the one you intended," He murmurs, his arms tightening around her like a vice, not allowing her to move away.

"I always knew that you were different from the others, special, and now I can see how true that is," He whispers, staring into her eyes, being so close as to see the neon flecks there. "You've thrown down the gauntlet and now, I've picked it up. You're mine now, Mclain. Mine."

Phantom holds her for a moment longer before allowing her to move, her nose flaring as she finally breaks away from him, "I think it's amusing that you think I'd belong to you," She says scornfully.

He smiles and this time, it's tender as he gently touches her cheek. "It's not me that's decided that, Mclain, it's you."

She frowns, stepping away from him. "What're you on about?"

"You see me as worthy," Phantom says softly, allowing her the distance. "You've me to touch you, to hold you, to ravish you in public," He waves around them, indicating how anyone could have stumbled upon them. "You would never have let just anybody touch you, you _haven't_ allowed any man to touch you. But you let me, and you did it because you realized that you've finally met your match, an equal. You know that you belong to me."

She stares at Phantom for a moment before shaking her head. "That's rubbish," She murmurs, "And people don't really talk like that."

"I don't think it is, and you know it," He responds, ignoring her last statement. "But it's okay if you resist me, it's nothing more than I expect. It's what I want, even."

She gives him a look that clearly says she thinks he's a lunatic. "Well, if it eases your mind to think so," She says, rolling her eyes, "Then whatever. Now, if we're done dodging your paparazzi, can we please go back to the Ghost Zone? I think you need to go back and advise the king."

"Sure," He says cheerfully. "But you might want to fix your hair… and clothes."

Looking down at the perilous state she was in, she blushes hotly, turning away from Phantom to fix her clothes and hair. "This won't happen again," She says stubbornly, throwing a glare over her shoulder. "It was, like I said, a demonstration."

"If you want to think that way," He replies with a laugh. "You may."

She bristles at his words but says nothing, choosing instead to turn around and flounce off.

Grinning he follows her.

It takes no time at all to return to the Ghost Zone, the seam hungrily opening up.

* * *

Phantom's smile fades as he watches her leave, it being replaced with a calculating stare.

If there were any doubts before, any hesitation about her, there are none now.

Ember Mclain is his. She belongs to him.

She is tempting and fiery and oh so _very_ interesting. She will be a fitting consort for the Ghost Zone's King, one that will be able to make intelligent decisions in his absence but will happily and willingly relinquish all control to him when necessary.

He turns, making his way to the afternoon chess session with Fright Knight.

She will love him, of course and then her will, her desires, will belong to him. She has told him what she wants, what she longs for and Phantom will give it to her, because despite all of her objections and bluster, Ember Mclain wants someone to conquer her, that much became obvious today.

Even now he remembers the look in her eyes when he claimed her, when he called her his.

Phantom saw apprehension, Phantom saw desire, but most of all, he saw excitement.

Nodding to the Fright Knight that was already in the room, he take his place at the table.

By the time he is done, Mclain will see, speak and hear only himself. She will breathe him; he will be her everything.

It will be a challenge, a true task, but one he is heartily looking forward to.

A smile twitches at his lips.

Mclain doesn't yet understand what she's gotten herself into, what it means to belong to a Ghost King, but soon, she will, and it will be his pleasure to enlighten her.

Fright Knight only looked on as his master crushed the Bishop chess piece during his daydreaming. Phantom sheepishly smiled when he saw the black chess pieces, "Whoops."

Sighing, Fright Knight chuckled softly, pulling a new chess set from under the table.

* * *

.

.

And there we go! Another chapter wrapped up, done and dusted. Let me know what you think with a review, I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Have a good day! :-)


	3. Unveiling

**Notice:** There will be OCs in the story, but there'll be less than 3.

**Notice #2:** Yes, I know I refer to ghosts as 'men' & 'women', it's just a term I prefer over 'ghosts' _sometimes._ Another thing, is that they suddenly have organs, because... AU I guess? Don't be too analytical, please :-(

Anyways, let's get back to the story! Leave a heart and follow, or I'll literally be at my wit's end, you have no idea how much it helps!

* * *

Ember sighs as she floats closer to a natural portal that had miraculously formed near her lair's door.

She had finally finished spending five hours singing her heart out at a practice site with the other band members. Setting the guitar down in her room, she sped out and passed through the swirling portal.

Her hair did the usual flop before it extinguished itself.

* * *

Amity Park in the evening was quiet, the small cafes and bars that lined the street had few people inside. Eyeing a cosy looking one, she slipped inside and ordered herself a latte.

Suddenly, Ember smiles as her phone goes off.

She had recently gotten one after Technus started to help upgrade those who had owned one.

"Kitty?" Ember answers it eagerly, a smile in her voice.

"Nope," A voice replies cheerfully, "Try again."

She pauses for a moment as crushing disappointment descends on her, frowning at the familiar timbre of the voice.

"Danny?" She asks cautiously, incredulously.

An amused chuckle filters though the phone. "Yes, it is I."

She scowls, resisting the urge to chuck the phone across the cafe. "How did you get my number?" She demands harshly, nose flaring. _No one_ knows her phone number unless she told them and rightly so as she's gone through a great deal of trouble to make it that way. It begs the question; how the hell did _Phantom_ get it?

"… I have people," He answers smugly, and Ember wishes that he was in front of her so she could hit the smirk off his face that she _knows_ is there. And why is she unsurprised that his friends are of the criminal variety?

She pauses for a moment to squeeze the bridge of her nose, praying to the Ancients for patience. "What do you want, Phantom?" Ember asks sharply, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Phantom?" He responds laughingly, "What happened to 'Danny'?"

She grits her teeth, ignoring his words, cursing the fact that he caught her slip. But she's not surprised he did; he seems to catch everything.

"Phantom," She says warningly.

"I was lonely, so I called," He responds jovially, not sounding at_ all_ lonely.

"What, no advice to give the king?" She asks sarcastically.

"I don't know," He answers, and Ember can almost see him shrug, "He didn't call for me; I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really," She responds, trying to ignore the sliver of warmth threatening to go through her at his words.

"Yes," He answers seriously, "I wanted some intelligent conversation tonight and I knew you could give that to me."

"What?" Ember asked, smirking, settling onto the chair of the cafe, her back pressing against the solid wood, "Is the Spirit of Halloween not smart enough?"

"Something like that," He admits, "But that gets really old really quickly."

"Besides, I don't like women just for looks."

"Is that so? Then why do men continue to pursue such women?" She asks.

"Because they haven't found themselves yet," He answers immediately, with conviction. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with loving a beautiful woman as long as you're not into her for her looks alone. Looks are temporary; they fade. You have to look for something more substantial, even if it doesn't come in the most glamorous package."

"Does this mean you haven't found yourself?" Ember responds, eyebrow raised at his words. She doesn't understand why he says such… amazing things when he's so… _him_.

"No… it just means I hadn't found what I was looking for before," Phantom responds softly.

"And you have now?"

"_Yes_."

Ember frowns at his words; he isn't even _trying_ to hide the fact that he's talking about her. It's like her words, her insistence that she's not interested, means _nothing_ to Phantom.

This ghost just doesn't seem to know when to _quit_. She should be annoyed, and she _is_… but underneath the irritation lies a feeling that is creeping into her being against her will: she feels _flattered_, validated in a completely archaic and primitive way.

Ember has never had a man pursue her with such diligence, such determination. She may have undergone a transformation and she may be quite different from the sweet naive girl she was when she had just died, but she's still a _woman_. And Danny Phantom, damn him, is appealing to that big time.

"What makes you think the one you're interested in is also interested in you?" She asks sharply, glaring at the phone, trying to stamp down those unwelcome feelings.

"I just know," He answers, "And if she isn't now, she will be."

Ember feels a chill go down her spine at his confidence, the utter conviction in his voice.

"And how would this happen?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'd woo her of course," He answers slyly, and she can hear the smile in his voice, "I'd start with something small."

"Like a phone call?" She asks him quietly, daring him to lie about his intentions towards her.

"Like a phone call," He confirms softly, and Ember allows a small smile to grace her features.

And as they continue to talk, she tries to remain distant from the discussion, fighting the smiles and laughter that sneak up on her during the course of their conversation, but it gets harder and harder with each passing moment.

Phantom is funny, _really_ funny and he has a mean streak too, which Ember admits, makes him even more attractive. He's extremely intelligent which is a _major_ turn on. His wit is sharp and dry, and he uses sarcasm in spades which is hilarious. And he has a nice voice.

A very nice voice.

Shaking her head and snickering quietly at a remark Phantom made, she glances at the wall clock, her jaw dropping as she sees that a whole _two hours_ have passed!

They've been talking for that long? How? _When_?

"Mclain?" She hears from her phone, concern in Phantom's voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answers, faking a yawn, deciding that they had talked for _more_ than long enough, "I'm just getting tired."

"Very well," He responds after a moment, "I don't want to keep you up if you're sleepy. But maybe… we can talk again tomorrow?"

Ember hesitates, staring at the phone. He had been such a gentleman tonight, and she admits, he pulled her out of the tired mood she was in…

"Sure," Ember replies, softly, a sudden bout of shyness hitting her, "We can."

"Good," He answers, the warmth in his voice causing butterflies to flutter madly in her stomach, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Ember answers, feeling a faint flush rising in her cheeks, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

She immediately hits the button to disconnect the call, her mind and heart racing. That had been a surprise… but pleasantly so; wonderfully so, really. And as she sits there, she can't help but think about everything that she's experienced with Danny; their first meeting in the castle's garden, their lunch at the _Clandestine_, and now this phone call… It's all been so exciting, so invigorating.

She felt _alive_, something she hasn't experienced since she met Kitty for the first time…

For the first time in years, she begins to contemplate the notion of _not being alone_. Has she finally found someone special? Is Phantom really that man… Ghost?

Ember shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself, her emotions raging.

But she still doesn't _know_ Phantom; he could be anybody. Until she knows more information, she cannot allow these… _feeling_s to overtake her. She just… needs _more_.

And she will get some, starting tomorrow. So far, she has been taking it far too easy on him, but with the advent of these feelings, she must know if he is who he says he is.

If he isn't, Ember will admit; it'll probably hurt her more than any other such venture that she's ever done. Exposing him as just one of the many posers out there will kill something inside her that has just begun to grow again.

But if he is genuine, if Phantom is who he says he is; a miracle ghost; an advisor to help better the lives of the residents of the Ghost Zone, perhaps… _perhaps_ she has found someone she can spend eternity with.

But she has to know, and she _will_.

After she gets back to the lair and sleeps for two days.

* * *

This is a special case, Ember knows it is, so, she's not going to do this like she's done normally, no, she's going to get her information straight from the source and that calls for a covert operation.

Ember crouches where she is in the shadows, waiting for Phantom to go pass.

She wore a black outfit; black leggings and a black skin-tight shirt. Even the holed belt she has on her waist is pitch black. This suit was made to blend in with the dark and that's exactly what she intended to do.

For the past few weeks, Ember had been trailing Phantom at every opportunity, memorizing his schedule and noting his frequent haunts.

So far, everything checks out.

He lives in the castle, plays nice— and sometimes not so nice— with the maids that mill about the castle, then goes to sleep.

He hasn't been out with one woman, not _one, _since she's been trailing him. As far as she can see, she's the only ghost he's had casual contact with as he's called her nearly every night since the first. Ember admits; this pleased her to no end.

There's only one blot in Danny's activities. Every Tuesday since she started trailing him, he's stayed at the castle's throne room late, only to leave when it is dark. But he does not go to his quarters, no, he goes into the lower levels.

She's never followed him there, but tonight, she will.

Ember, herself, left her realm earlier to prepare for this little excursion and now, she is in the shadows waiting for Phantom to appear. Part of her wishes that he doesn't come, that he's stopped whatever he's been doing, but another part of her knows that such a thing is unlikely. People seem incapable of stopping themselves from doing wrong; they won't stop until someone makes them.

She waits another twenty minutes before he appears. Allowing several meters between them, she slips out of the shadows and follows him. The place where he leads her is bad; the walls are shiny black, and the ground is polished. It only gets worse as they go farther in and Ember grits her teeth as the smell of rotting ectoplasmic remains begins to wash over her like a tidal wave.

They've been moving for several moments when he stops and turns around. She immediately stills, slowing her breathing and heartbeat as she feels his eyes run over her. He stares into the shadows for a moment longer before continuing. Ember lets out her breath slowly and continues as well, trying to remain calm.

She almost sighs in relief when he goes no farther. She's now deeper into the lower levels of the castle than she's ever been, and she doesn't like it.

Ember pauses and curses silently as Phantom turns down a long hallway; and vanishes.

Teleportation? That was something she hadn't expected a mere advisor to do. But nonetheless, she smirked as her fiery hair enveloped her and whirled.

There's no way she can follow him down there without being seen; she's going to have to listen from above.

Appearing above him, she leaned in closer to hear better.

When she is as close as she dared to go, she stopped and listened.

Phantom was speaking.

"Fright, is everything in place?" He asks, and the timbre of his voice immediately strikes her; it is _very_ different from what it is over the phone and when he meets her.

Usually, it is warm and vibrant; but now it is cold, hard; _lifeless_.

It's disturbing.

"It is, my liege," the other cloaked figure rasps, "It is as you have commanded."

"Good," He answers and the way he says it once again sends a chill down her spine.

"And what do you have on my _friend_?" The last word crawls with Phantom's distaste.

"… He is being taken care of, Master", The cloaked figure answers, a smirk in his voice. "He now knows to respect and fear the King. He will trouble us no longer."

"Very good, Fright," Phantom says, icy approval in his voice. "Move forward with our plans. We must have everything in place at the appointed time."

"Yes, my king," The cloaked figure—Fright—answers.

"And Fright?" Phantom says as Fright turns to leave, "I will take care of our other little problem. Leave it to me."

Fright pauses for a moment then bows. "It is as you say, my liege."

Then, he is gone, down the hallway, taking the turn leading deeper into the lower levels.

Laughing, a scarlet crown burned its way onto Phantom's mass of fiery hair.

Phantom watches him go and then moves down the hallway himself, going back the way he came, toward the upper levels.

Ember waits for a few minutes before quickly and quietly jumping down to the floor, teleporting to the entrance of the castle before blasting off back to her realm at full speed.

Halfway to her destination, she feels her fiery hair chilling. Whirling around, she looks back from where she came, and she draws up as she sees a heavily cloaked, shadowed figure, _staring at her_.

Eyes widening, she blinks, but when she opens her eyes again, no one is there. Ember shakes her head and picks up the pace: It must have been her imagination.

As soon as she reached her lair, she flopped down on her bed.

She let out a deep breath, her heartbeat becoming steadier the farther away she got from that castle.

So, she was right: Phantom was hiding something.

Something _big_.

Ember takes a deep breath, angry tears welling in her eyes.

Never in all her afterlife had she ever wanted to be so _wrong_. Oh, but why did she have to be _right_!?

Phantom is probably a mole, a ringleader for a coup d'état that's about to happen.

But maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She has no idea why this 'Fright' was calling Danny 'My liege' or 'My king'. It might not be as bad as it looks; it may all be completely benign.

Yeah, Danny might just be really into roleplaying. In a… really dodgy part of the castle.

And the crown she had saw. Had they managed to make a replica of the Crown of Fire? If the King finds out, Phantom's head will roll.

She let out a short, unamused laugh as she exited the room and made her way towards the living room. Ember knows she's grasping at straws, clinging to 'maybes' but something inside of her still_ hopes_…

* * *

She blinks in surprise as when someone knocks on her door.

Tensing, she squints, moving closer, preparing to reach for her guitar.

As she moves and opens the door, the shape takes form and she smiles when she sees who it is.

"Kitty?" Ember exclaims in delight, "How are you? Where have you been?"

She frowns at the tightness of Kitty's answering smile.

"Ember," She says quietly, taking in her attire with hardening eyes, "I need you to come with me."

Ember nods, ignoring her silent censure at what she knows are her covert clothing.

"Kitty," Ember replies slowly in concern, tilting her head at her as she gently places a hand on Kitty's arm, "Is everything okay?"

She shakes her head ever so slightly and merely looks at Ember. She frowns, but quickly moved inside to change her clothes. In no time, Ember is out again, following Kitty through the endless expanse of the Ghost Zone.

"We're here," Kitty says shortly, interrupting her thoughts.

Ember frowns, a slightly sinking feeling burgeoning in her stomach: They were at Pandora's Temple.

She looks at Kitty questioningly, but she shakes her head again and leads Ember into the Temple through a hidden side entrance.

Ember tries not to gape as they walk further and further into the stronghold of one of the most illustrious and powerful ghosts in the Zone. It's a study of gold and purple and beauty. It's majestic, indeed, awe inspiring and she is impressed despite herself.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they stop in front of two massive doors. Kitty turns to look at Ember once more and she is struck by the sadness on her face. Before Ember can question her, she visibly straightens up, her face becoming expressionless and opens the doors.

Ember inhales sharply as they enter. There, in the centre of the room, is a large seat and sat on that large throne was a ghost with her four arms crossed in front of her chest. A large spear slung onto her back.

It was Pandora.

Pandora sat tall, staring at Ember regally as she walks in and she is acutely aware that she is being gazed upon by one of the most legendary figures in the Ghost Zone.

She had seen Pandora in the Observants' room, arguing about something that she didn't care to listen at that time. Now, to have her here to see her.

It's wholly unexpected.

Now, if Ember had been any other ghost; she would've been trembling, waiting for this magnificent agglomeration of power to bestow their powerful voice upon her unworthy ears.

But Ember being Ember?

She wasn't.

"Okay," She says as the doors close behind her with a soft thud, eyebrows raised, mouth tight, "What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

* * *

Pandora raised an eyebrow at Ember's curt choice of words and smiled. "I like this one, Katherine."

Kitty cleared her throat as Ember held in a snicker.

"So, does anyone want to tell me why I'm being interrogated?"

Pandora stood from her throne and sat down beside the standing Ember, "Do you know of Pariah Dark, little ghost?"

A chill ran through Ember at the mention of his name, "Of course I do. Every ghost knows of Pariah, he was the tyrant king of the Ghost Zone."

"He was defeated and sealed by the Ancients."

Pandora nodded.

"As you know, I am part of the Ghost Council. We protect the sovereignty of the residents of the Ghost Zone, however, there has been a recent king that threatens to tip the balance." Pandora says, getting right down to the point.

"Right... There was that coronation recently. Only the Ghost Council was invited though." Ember responds, drawing the word out, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"You are well-informed, little ghost. The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage was bestowed to the new King. However,"

"What you probably _don't_ know is that there are two sides to the Crown of Fire. If wielded by one pure of heart, it adheres to the principles of honesty, compassion, mercy, self-sacrifice and the like. By contrast the evilness of the crown draws upon the powers of raw emotions such as anger, rage, hatred, fear, aggression and passion."

Ember nods, digesting the info Pandora had thrown at her. "There has been a shift in the balance of the Ghost Zone."

"Let's pretend that I know nothing about this _balance_," Ember says carefully, weighing Pandora's words, allowing some sarcasm to leak through her voice. "I understand why anger, fear and hatred are undesirables, but I want to know why you're talking about the raw emotions like it's to be avoided at all costs."

"These emotions consumes a king, Ember Mclain," Pandora continues, her red eyes on Ember, "It cannot be controlled. If they fall to it, if they are seduced by the call of its power, then they are lost to it. Everything that made them good is destroyed by the negativity of the crown's influence and they become monsters. Under the influence of the crown, a once peaceful ghost would be capable of unspeakable horrors."

Ember pursed her lips, settling to ponder this. The news is… _unsettling_ to say the least. Who knew that being a ruler was so _complicated_?

"Can any crown user fall to the its influence?" Ember asks, closing her eyes to think.

"Unfortunately, yes," Pandora answers, tapping her fingers lightly on the floor, "But it is a choice, Ember."

Ember opened her eyes, her frown deepening. As informative and, admittedly, freaky as all this is, there must be a reason why Pandora's telling her information that they obviously don't usually tell.

"How do you know if a ghost has been influenced?" Ember asks finally after a short silence.

Pandora pointed to her eyes, they burned a clean crimson, "Those that have been seduced by the crown's influence will have dark, murky red eyes."

"The crown that usually burns a bright emerald will also burn a dimmed crimson."

Ember chokes on a breath, "Is it… possible that another crown could be created?"

"Fortunately, the Crown of Fire is much too powerful for another to be replicated."

Ember stiffens slightly as the word pierces her like a sharp knife.

A crimson crown.

She saw it on Phantom's head.

But surely…?

No…

Couldn't possibly be.

She blinks, careful to keep her breathing and voice as even as possible.

"Only one crown?" Ember repeats, feeling her mouth dry, but ruthlessly forcing herself to speak normally.

"That's right," Pandora confirms.

Ember shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, the word "One" bouncing around in her brain.

A King, that's what Fright had called Phantom.

A King.

She takes a small breath, her mind working at such a frenzy that she's surprised Pandora can't see it.

Surely, it's a coincidence, right?

Surely…?

Ember sighs inwardly, resisting the urge to squeeze her temple.

It's not a coincidence and she _knows_ it's not. One thing she's learned is that there's no such thing and Ember won't insult her own intelligence by pretending that the obvious isn't true.

Danny Phantom isn't an advisor to the King of Ghosts. He _is _the King of Ghosts.

And here she was thinking he was really into role-play.

She _wished_.

Ember closed her eyes for a moment to gather her composure. How the hell did her life become so fucked up so quickly?

"Exactly, how dangerous are ghosts that have a scarlet crown?" Ember asked quietly, opening her eyes. Maybe she's a glutton for punishment, but she _needed_ to know.

Pandora pauses, as if deciding if Ember is worthy to know the information she is requesting.

It's _annoying_.

And rude.

"The current king is, Daniel." A sudden fondness embraces Pandora's face as he eyes glistened with unsaid tears. A sense of sadness filled the air, before Pandora quickly wiped it away, "The Ghost Council does not know if he has been influenced by the crown, but…"

Ember laughed bitterly, in the end, she hadn't even needed to spy on Phantom. Pandora just confirmed everything she was thinking.

Pandora pauses, as though fond memories start washing through her, "He has _changed_, he is no longer the boy I once knew."

Ember quirked her head, what did Pandora mean?

Pandora sighed longingly, as though she had lost a son. "If you wish to know more, perhaps you can come have tea with me soon."

"Your friend, Kitty, has been informing me that you have been in contact with Daniel regularly, I would like to know. Does the crown burn blood?"

Ember stares at Pandora for a moment before closing her eyes. There is a huge choice looming before her, one that _should_ be easy. She already knows that Phantom had been influenced by the crown, obviously. All she has to do is tell them and he'll be stopped; the Ghost Council'll be happy, and they'll leave her alone.

And yet…

And _yet_…

She can't.

Ember shakes her head, tightening her eyes so much it begins to hurt.

This is so wrong… this moment is _so wrong_ for her for s_o many_ reasons.

Why is she even considering not telling Pandora that Danny Phantom is the scarlet king they're looking for?

It's easy; all she has to do is open her mouth and release the information into the air and Pandora will take it from there.

She just has to open her mouth.

Just open…her… mouth….

Ember shakes her head slightly, sighing inwardly.

It's time to stop deluding herself; She already knows what she's going to do. She's going to investigate Phantom, but not for the Ghost Council, for herself.

She wants to see this scarlet king in action. She wants to do her own research, see if what the Ghost Council are saying about Phantom is true, if he is pure evil.

It shouldn't be too dangerous; Phantom doesn't know that she knows. It'll simply be a matter of continuing the way she has but with full knowledge of who he is.

Ember takes a deep breath as she thinks about her many exchanges she's had with the man. It's hard to think that Phantom is a monster; a jerk, perhaps, but a monster? That would mean that everything he's done, every interaction they've ever had has been a lie and she simply cannot believe that.

She can smell bullshit a mile away and Ember admits, he's been giving off some pretty heavy fumes, but there have been times when she's seen something beneath it all.

Something special… and _real_.

Doesn't she owe it to herself to see if this is true?

"I'm sorry," She says finally after what she knows is a long time of silence on her part, "But I can't. I know you came to me in confidence and I respect that; I won't tell your secrets. But I won't do this."

Ember spares not another glance at the Temple as she flies out of the main entrance, her mind in turmoil, her heart, sick.

What is she doing?

What if the spark she saw in Danny was really evil slipping through the facade? What if something happens that prevents her from informing the Ghost Council about who he is?

What if she's dooming the Ghost Zone for her own selfish desires?

The thought makes her empty stomach nearly dry heave. What if, by this one decision, she's responsible for the end of thousands of ghosts?

Ember closes her eyes for a second as she feels a shudder of fear shoot through.

A mere two months ago she would've told Pandora who he was in a moment, why not now?

He had been so confident, so sure. Ember, in turn, had scoffed at him, calling him a fool in her mind. But now…

Lips pursing, she violently shakes my head, causing Kitty to send her a frown of concern.

That's not what's happening here; She's not compromising her morals or the safety of the Ghost Zone. She is not changing,

'I'm _not_.'

And as they move through the massive expanse of the Ghost Zone, she wished it didn't feel as though she was trying to convince myself.

* * *

As they reach the door to Ember's realm, Kitty puts a hand on Ember's shoulder. "Ember, please. I need you to do this for me."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ember said carefully, eyes wide. "You are not serious."

"Ember, I wouldn't ask this unless I really needed you to do this. The Ghost Council need this…" Her voice trails off. She shakes her head, then she takes a deep breath and her voice hardens as she turns to her. "Ember, I'm calling in your debt. Please do this for me."

_Please._ She thinks that saying _please_ is going to fucking help what she's doing?

For a moment, all Ember can do is stand there and look at her.

"Is this really what you want to do, Kitty?" She asks quietly, her eyes never leaving Kitty's face.

She closes her eyes for a split second and then opens them, her gaze hard as flint. "Yes."

Ember blinks, feeling her mouth droop, feeling as though the corners are being pulled down by heavy weight.

"Fine," Ember says finally after a long moment, nodding, "I'll try to find out about your scarlet king."

Ember walks to her door and opened it up.

"And now that you've gotten what you want, _Katherine,"_ She said coldly, staring her straight in the eyes, "Kindly get the fuck out of my house."

Ember doesn't even blink upon hearing Kitty's sharp inhale of breath, upon seeing her face fall and as she walks slowly past her, there is much sorrow in her visage, so much sadness. But it does nothing to Ember, does nothing to shake the ice from her heart. She trusted her, _trusted_ her and she used they're past against her, to _control _her.

How _dare_ she!

Ember doesn't even bother to hide her fury, her hurt and when she catches her eyes with her own. She holds it for a moment before turning away.

Ember doesn't want to look at her, or talk to her, or exchange hurt glances with her.

She just wants her to leave.

And as the door closes, Ember feels so angry and violated and… _wounded_.

Landing on her bed, she knows she's crying.

She sits up and wipes her face with her sleeve; She's never been one to wallow in self-pity and she won't do it now.

Kitty made her decision; she chose the Ghost Council over her. She hurt her, probably doesn't understand how much. Yet despite that, Ember knows she'll forgive her. It won't be today, or probably even tomorrow; it might even take months, but eventually she'll forgive even if she never quite trusts her the way she did before.

There's one thing she can appreciate, though.

The Ghost Council's bull-headed tactics have strengthened her resolve. If they would use such tactics on her, how does she know they're right about the Phantom?

Ember shakes her head, disgusted by their actions.

The Ghost Council want her to investigate the Danny? Very well, she will. She owes Kitty a debt and she will repay because she will never do this to her again. _Ever_.

But Ember can promise one thing; the Ghost Council won't find out anything about their precious scarlet king until she's good and ready to tell them.

Danny Phantom is hers.

And the Ghost Council can go straight to hell.

* * *

"And now," A staff twirled and pointed to an empty space, "Here comes my player."

A clock face appeared and spun, and out stepped a tall, lazy looking young man, with a lithe muscular build, brown hair, he has a thin goatee. Opening his eyes, his right eye was a light-brown while the left eye was red with the omega symbol glowing in its pupil.

"Clockwork, of course." The man sighed as he lit a cigarette, "What part do I have to play in your grand scheme this time?"

"Heal what has been hurt; Change the fates' design."

The man rolled his eyes, "Never took you as a poet, Clockwork. I still don't get what you're saying."

Chuckling, Clockwork smirked, an image of Ember Mclain appeared on the monitor. "The sole survivor from the Observants has tasked me with _dealing_ with this ghost."

The omega symbol glowed brighter as the man lost his slouch.

"I need you to kill Ember Mclain."

* * *

.

.

And that's a wrap again! Clockwork finally makes his big appearance, what does he have in store for Ember? Make sure to stay for the next chapter to find out.

Leave a heart and follow, if you enjoyed the story. It only takes three clicks on your phone or computer. :-)

By the way, for those that don't know how the Omega symbol looks like, it looks like this. 'Ω'


	4. Ectoplasm Is Thicker Than Blood

**Let's get back to the story**!

Leave a heart and follow, or I won't be able to pay rent next month, you have no idea how much it helps!

* * *

Fright Knight strolled Amity Park in his human guise. His hair was a shade of deep purple paired with a short and clean beard, and his well-defined face was set into a smile.

Him, the plum-haired gentleman, was a person who could mesmerize others on sight. He was good-looking, but the way he carried himself was even more striking. When he walked on the streets, nine out of ten women — regardless of age — would turn to take a second look at him.

He had no destination in mind. Fright Knight was going to fully familiarize himself with the layout of Amity Park. His King had not ordered him to do so — he had simply chosen to move independently as part of his intelligence-gathering duties.

"Then, I shall head over here today."

After muttering to himself and grooming his beard, Fright Knight twirled the cane he was holding in one hand, inside the cane rested Soul Shredder. He looked like a delighted child as he did so.

He headed ever forward, drawing away from the central district of Amity Park, where it was still safe.

* * *

After turning several corners, the alleys started to feel dirtier, and a faint stench lingered in the air, the stench of fresh garbage and other wastes. It felt as though it would physically stain his clothes, and he walked on in silence.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and surveyed his surroundings. It would seem he had entered a very secluded back alley, so cramped that people would have to squeeze past each other in passing.

It was hard to move through these narrow alleys, where the light of the setting sun was blocked by the tall buildings all around and the footing was atrocious. However, it posed no obstacle to Fright Knight. He walked on in silence and concealed his presence, as though he had melted into the shadows.

Fright Knight turned several more corners as he headed towards an even more sparsely-populated region, and then his confident, unhesitating stride suddenly ground to a halt.

In all honesty, he wanted to continue walking, but wasting time on an activity which was half-leisure would not be permitted. Still, even if he was to return to the castle, he could at least see what was in front of him. He continued walking through the narrow alleys.

As Fright Knight forged silently ahead in the darkness, he saw a heavy steel door in front of him, about fifteen meters away suddenly creak to life as it opened, and light leaked out from within. He stopped and watched silently.

Once the door had fully opened, someone poked their head out. The backlighting only allowed Fright Knight to see his silhouette, but the person was probably a man. Said man looked around, but he didn't notice Fright Knight, and shrank back inside.

There was a thump as a large sack hit the ground outside. Illuminated by the light from inside, Fright Knight could see that the soft object inside had changed shape from the fall.

The door was still open, but the person throwing out the sack like garbage seemed to have gone back indoors, and there was no movement for a while.

Fright Knight frowned, debating over whether to move ahead or go in another direction. Sticking his nose into this would probably lead to trouble.

After hesitating briefly, he continued his silent advance along the dark, narrow alley.

"—Let's go."

The mouth of the sack sagged open.

Fright Knight's oxfords scraped along the ground, and he soon drew near the sack.

Just as he was about to pass it, he stopped in his tracks.

Fright Knight felt something latch onto his pants. Looking down, Fright Knight saw what he'd expected.

A slender arm, like a withered branch reached out from within the sack, grabbing onto the leg of his pants. The half-naked body of a woman appeared from within—.

This was when the sack opened fully, exposing the woman's upper body.

Her blue eyes were dark, clouded over and empty of life. Her shoulder-length hair was messy, with split ends from malnutrition. Her face was swollen like a ball from beatings, and there were numerous pale red spots all over her dried-out, bark-like skin.

She was a desiccated bag of bones, with hardly any vitality left in her.

Fright Knight resisted his urge to cut the woman's hand off. Something in his heart twisted. A memory from when King Phantom hadn't yet donned the crown.

Surely this must be a corpse. No… She still drew breath. The hand grasping Fright Knight's pant leg was the best sign of that. However, if all she could do was breathe, did that truly qualify as living?

"...Could you please let go?"

The girl did not respond to Fright Knight's words. It was readily apparent that she wasn't ignoring him. After all, her eyelids were so swollen that they were only separated by a thin slit. The cloudy pupils which seemed to be peering at the sky from within couldn't see anything at all.

All Fright Knight would have to do was move his hand and he would be able to cut off those fingers, which couldn't even begin to compare to dried-out twigs. However, he didn't. Instead, he continued asking:

"...Are you in difficulty? If so—,"

"—Oi, old man. Where the fuck did you come from?"

Fright Knight was interrupted by a low, brutish voice.

* * *

A man appeared from behind the door. His arms and chest bulged with muscle. His scarred face clearly displayed his hostility, and he glared hatefully at Fright Knight. The flashlight he was holding emitted an amber light.

"Hey! The fuck you looking at, old man?"

The man clicked his tongue with exaggerated deliberation, and then jerked his chin at Fright Knight.

"Fuck right off, old man. While you're still in one piece."

Seeing that Fright Knight remained still, the man took a step forward. The door slammed shut behind him with a ponderous _thud_. The man slowly placed the flashlight by his feet with an intimidating swagger.

"Oi. You deaf, old man?"

He worked his shoulders and cracked his neck. Then he slowly raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist. He was clearly not afraid to use violence.

"Hm…"

Fright Knight smiled. Coming from an aged gentleman like himself, that dignified smile clearly displayed a matchless calm and compassion. Yet, for some reason, the man stepped back as though a ferocious carnivore had appeared before him.

"Uh… uh, uh, what're you—,"

Shaken by Fright Knight's smile, the man couldn't finish the words he was trying to form. He staggered back, without realizing how heavily he was panting.

Then he took a single step forward, closing the gap to the man, and extended a hand. The man couldn't even react to the movement. With a silent whisper, the hand holding on to Fright Knight's pants fell to the floor of the alley.

That seemed to be the signal for Fright Knight to seize the man by the lapels — and then he easily lifted his body off the ground.

Anybody seeing this would surely wonder if this was some kind of joke.

Just going by appearances, there was no chance Fright Knight could take this man in a fight. Be it in terms of age, musculature, his thick arms, height, mass and the aura of violence around him, the younger man had the advantage.

And yet, this distinguished old gentleman was lifting up this heavyweight with one hand.

No, that wasn't the case. Perhaps an eyewitness would be able to sense the difference between the two of them. While humans had poor instincts, they could still sense a sufficiently great difference between two parties.

The difference between Fright Knight and this man was—.

The difference between an absolute superior and an utter inferior.

He finally realised that the man before him was nothing like what his appearance suggested. He also realised that pointless resistance would only serve to anger the monster before him.

"_What_ is she?"

As the man began stiffening in fear, that cold voice bored its way into his ears.

That voice was as clear and quiet as a softly-flowing brook, The sheer contrast with the hand that was easily lifting him up only heightened the man's fear.

"She, she's a worker in our place," The man replied, his voice off-key from panic.

"I asked you _what_ she was. And your answer is that she is a worker?"

The man wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. However, it was the most correct answer he could've given under the present circumstances. The man's eyes were wide in fear, trembling like those of a frightened little animal.

"It's nothing. It's just that my superior views humans as objects, so I believed that you too viewed people as objects. If you held that point of view, then you would not consider yourself to have done something wrong. However, you answered that she was a worker. In other words, you considered her a human being. Am I correct? Then, allow me another question. What were you going to do with her?"

The man thought for a moment. However,

One could almost hear the squeezing.

Fright's grip intensified, and the man was briefly breathless.

"F-Fuck!"

Fright Knight tightened his grip on the man, making it harder for him to breathe, and the man gave off a queer wail. Fright Knight was sending a message:_ "I won't give you time to think — answer now."_

"She, she was sick, so I was taking her to a doctor—,"

"I do not like being lied to."

"Ah!"

Fright Knight's grip grew even stronger, and the man's face flushed red as a cry leaked out of his throat. However generous he might have been by discounting the fact that he had put someone into a sack for transport, the man's actions of dumping said sack into an alley did not feel like he was taking a sick person to the doctor's for treatment. It was just like disposing of rubbish.

"Please… stop…"

The man was having trouble breathing. He thrashed wildly as he realised the mortal danger he was in.

Fright Knight casually blocked the fist headed at his face with one hand. The flailing legs hit Fright Knight's body and dirtied his clothes, but he was as stoic as the mountains.

But of course.

How could a mere human's legs move a massive slab of iron? Even after taking a square hit, Fright Knight simply dusted himself off and nonchalantly said:

"I advise you to tell the truth."

"Gah—"

The man was unable to breathe, and Fright Knight narrowed his eyes at the man's crimson face. He let go of the man just before he had passed out.

With a great _thump_, the man fell to the alley floor.

The man's resilience was starting to irritate Fright Knight, the cane's outer lacquer started to twist and rot away, revealing the eerily sharp Soul Shredder hidden within. Smirking, Fright spoke, "To quote my king… 'Whatever'."

The blade slowly dived into the man's body as a squelch sounded off in the alley, the blade had finally pierced his heart as blood dribbled out of the corpse's mouth.

Fright Knight turned away from the man and cradled the woman's head.

* * *

"Do you want me to rescue you?" He asked, before bringing his ear close to the woman's cracked lips.

All he could hear was the sound of faint breathing. No, it was more like the last gasp from a deflated balloon. Did a sound like that even count as breathing?

There was no response. Fright Knight shook his head and asked again.

"Do you want me to rescue you?"

Saving this girl might incur tremendous hassle. Would his King understand why he had done this? Was this not a violation of Phantom's will? A cold gust blew through his heart as he contemplated that point.

There was still no response.

A faint yet crude smile crept back onto the man's face.

Given that he knew what sort of living hell she had been through, it was obvious why he was sneering. Otherwise, why would he have thrown her outside, ready for disposal?

Good luck did not repeat itself, because regularly occurring phenomena could not be considered good luck.

Indeed, if one considered her grabbing of Fright Knight's pants to be good luck, then she would not have any more.

In her case, her sole piece of good fortune was the fact that he had stepped into this alley, and it was now over. Everything else all rested on how much she wanted to survive.

That was not luck.

Faintly.

Yes. The girl's lips moved faintly. It was not the natural movement of breathing. It was a willed, conscious action.

"Yes."

Fright's only response to hearing those words was a big nod.

"I do not believe in helping those who can only pray for others to save them. However, if you struggle and strive to live…"

Fright's fingers moved slowly to shut the girl's eyes.

"Do not be afraid. Rest. You are under my protection now."

The girl closed her clouded eyes, as though wrapped in a warm shroud of compassion.

At this point, Fright Knight began wondering why he had even started on this dangerous course in the first place.

The truth was that he didn't understand the stirrings in his heart which had led him to rescue this woman. Just about any other denizen of the Ghost Zone would have ignored her to avoid getting involved in troublesome matters. They would have packed up and left this place.

'—_Saving someone in trouble is common sense!_' A younger Phantom's voice sounded off in his head.

Fright Knight decided to ignore that phrase which had inexplicably surfaced in his heart.

* * *

Fright Knight currently resided in a high-end residential stretch of Amity Park.

King Phantom had rented such a large place for a reason, of course; since Fright Knight was posing as a model citizen of Amity Park, he couldn't possibly live in a run-down old house. For that reason and because they did not have any credentials to present or any connections, they had to pay several times more leasing the home. In addition, they had to pay in one lump sum, which amounted to quite a large expense.

Fright Knight received a prompt reception when he arrived at the house and walked in the front door. That someone was dressed in white; she was one of Fright Knight's subordinates, Desiree.

"Welcome bac—."

Desiree cut her words off mid-speech, and she had even frozen mid-bow. She glared at the object Fright Knight was carrying with eyes that were colder than usual.

"...Sir, what is that?"

"I picked her up."

Desiree did not reply to that terse answer. However, the air seemed to get heavier around them.

"...I see. I do not believe it is a present for me, so may I ask how you intend to dispose of that?"

"Well now. Could you start by healing her wounds?"

"Healing…"

Desiree looked at the girl Fright Knight was holding. Once she understood, she shook her head and stared at him.

Seeing that Fright Knight was completely unmoved, Desiree fixed her cold gaze on him. Their eyes met for a second, and in the end it was Desiree who blinked first.

"Shall I throw it away, then?"

"No. I've brought her back. We should think about how best to handle her."

"...I understand."

Desiree carted the girl off to another room, while Fright Knight shifted back into his ghostly form. The metal armour and long purple energy trailing behind him.

Sitting onto the sofa, Fright Knight released a long sigh.

"It is wrong to show pity and offer aid to humans," Fright Knight muttered grimly.

That was only to be expected.

If Phantom ordered Fright Knight to die, he would kill himself without delay. If Phantom ordered someone dead, Fright Knight would kill them, even if his target was a friend. On the other hand, anyone who did not understand this would receive looks of pity from their comrades.

Deciding based on human, in other words, worthless sentiments was the wrong thing to do.

But what about himself? Had he taken the correct course of action?

Just as Fright Knight was about to bite through his lip, Desiree stepped out of the room. Her face was still a blank mask.

"How did it go?

"... She is suffering from syphilis and two other sexually-transmitted diseases. Several of her ribs and fingers are broken. The tendons on her right arm and left leg have been severed. Her upper and lower incisors have been pulled out. Her organ function is diminished, and she has a fissured anus. There are signs of drug addiction. In addition, there are countless traces of contusions and lacerations. This concludes the basic summary of her condition. Do you require a more detailed explanation?"

"No, I think not. The important thing is — can she be healed?"

Desiree snorted, she wobbled the gold bangle on her wrists, "Easily."

"I wish—."

Desiree held up a hand, "My powers should not be used on a mere human."

After thinking about this, Fright Knight handed out an order to Desiree in a voice of steel, the latter to keep anyone from learning his true intentions.

"Do it."

Desiree narrowed her eyes, and a reddish-black flame seemed to flare in their depths. However, she bowed her head in acknowledgement to hide that change.

"...I understand. I am to restore that female to a pristine condition; in other words, I will revert her body to the state it was before she engaged in those activities. Am I correct?"

After receiving his approval, she bowed again.

"I shall do so at once."

* * *

_Days have passed._

Desiree had left for another apartment in Amity Park to continue her surveillance.

Fright Knight knocked on the door. There was no response, but he sensed someone moving inside, so he quietly pushed the door open.

The girl sleeping on the bed had just regained consciousness. She sat up, still drowsy.

She was completely different from how she had been before.

Her filthy blonde hair now glowed with a beautiful lustre. Her emaciated features had regained their fullness. Her cracked lips were now a healthy pink.

On the whole, she was beautiful, although her looks might be better described as a soft-spoken prettiness rather than being drop-dead sexy.

Her age was now plain to see. She looked like she was in her late teens, between 16 to 20, although the shadow on her face from her years in her man-made hell made her seem older than she actually was.

Desiree had given her a white negligee to wear, but it was plain and unadorned, lacking frills or lace or other such attractive decorations.

"I trust you are completely recovered. How do you feel?"

There was no answer. Her hollow eyes did not seem strong enough to look at Fright Knight. However, he did not mind, but continued speaking.

Putting a bowl of porridge in front of her, Fright Knight gave her a look. "Eat."

Her throat worked, and the porridge slid into her belly.

The girl's eyes trembled slightly. It was a small movement, but it was sufficient to convert her from an intricately-made doll into a real human being. Her other hand trembled as it moved to take the bowl from Fright Knight.

He supported the bowl, shifting it to a place which was easier for her to reach.

The girl grabbed the bowl to herself, then took scoop after forceful scoop of the porridge as she devoured it.

If the porridge had not been cooled until it was just right, her frantic feeding frenzy would probably have scalded her tongue. Broth leaked from her mouth and stained the blouse of her pyjamas, but she did not care. She was more drinking than eating it.

After finishing the bowl with a speed that was completely unlike her previous self, the girl held onto the bowl and exhaled deeply.

With her humanity restored, her eyelids closed slowly and ponderously.

The combination of a full belly, fresh clothes and a clean body combined to soothe her spirit, and she began to feel fatigue kicking in.

However, just as her eyes narrowed into a line, they snapped open and she curled up into a frightened ball.

Was she afraid to close her eyes, or was she afraid that what she was experiencing would vanish like a popped bubble? Or was it something else? He was watching her from the side, but he did not know.

Perhaps even she did not know.

In order to comfort her, he gently said:

"Your body must need sleep. Don't push yourself and have a good rest. You will not come to any harm as long as you stay here. I guarantee this, when you wake up, you will still be in that bed."

The girl's eyes moved for the first time and looked directly at Fright Knight.

Her blue pupils were dull and lacked vitality. However, those were not the eyes of a corpse, but a living person.

Her small mouth opened and closed. Then it opened, and closed again. This repeated itself several times. Fright Knight watched her tenderly. He did not urge her to do anything; he simply watched in silence.

"Ah…"

At last, her mouth opened, and several nearly inaudible noises emerged. Then, she quickly added:

"Thank… thank you."

The first words she spoke were not to ask about her present circumstances, but to thank him. Having grasped part of her character from that, he gave her a genuine smile; not the usual fake one he typically wore.

"It's fine. Since I have rescued you, I will do my best to guarantee your safety."

The girl's eyes widened a bit more, and her mouth began to tremble.

Her blue eyes moistened, and then overflowed. The girl opened her mouth and then wept piteously.

Soon, he could hear the sound of cursing through the crying.

She cursed her fate. She resented the fact that it had ever existed. She was filled with hatred that nobody had helped her until now. Her wrath was directed at him as well.

_If only you had saved me earlier. _That sort of thing.

After receiving his kindness — after being humanely treated, it was as though part of her had broken down under the strain of everything she had endured until now. No, perhaps it might be better to say that after having her humanity restored, she could no longer bear her painful memories.

After she had calmed down, Fright Knight only realised that he had been in his ghostly form the whole time. '_Does she not care if I am not human as well_?'

"Alright, then. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ah… I'm… Star…"

"Star, is it? I have not told you my name yet. I am the spirit of Halloween, Fright Knight, but Fright will do. I am the servant of King Phantom, the true king of the Ghost Zone."

Fright Knight did not know why he was so honest with this woman.

"Desiree had taken care of you while you recovered."

"Desiree…?"

"Yes, Desiree. Although, I doubt you will have much of a chance to meet her."

"What?"

"Desiree can be… hard to deal with at times."

He closed his mouth, as if to indicate that was all he would say on the matter. After a brief silence, he spoke once more.

"Alright. Have a good rest today. We'll discuss the future tomorrow."

"All… right."

After verifying that Star was back on the bed, he took the bowl of porridge and left the room.

When he opened the door, he was not surprised to find Desiree standing there. She was probably eavesdropping on them, but he did not blame her. Desiree did not feel that Fright Knight would scold her for doing so, so all she did was mask her presence and stand outside the door.

"What's the matter?"

"Sir. May I ask how you intend to dispose of her?"

"...You're referring to Star, I take it. I intend to wait until tomorrow before deciding what to do."

"That name..."

Desiree did not finish that sentence, but she pulled herself together and then spoke again.

"Perhaps I have overstepped myself, but I feel that _thing_ has a high chance of impeding our activities. We ought to deal with it as soon as possible."

Now what exactly could the words "deal with" mean?

After listening to Desiree's cold words, Fright Knight thought: _as I expected_. This was the opinion which a right-thinking, loyal servant of the King would have about a human. It was Fright Knight's attitude towards Star which was abnormal.

"You're right. If she interferes with the orders the King has given us, then I shall deal with her without delay."

Desiree looked surprised, as if to say: "If you knew that, then why did you do it?"

"She might have her uses. And since we've picked her up, it would be a shame to just discard her. We need to think of a way to properly utilize her."

"...Sir. I do not know where or why you picked it up, but the injuries it has taken indicate that it comes from a certain background. And do you not think the person who inflicted those injuries on that human would be unhappy to know that it was still alive?"

"There should be no problems on that front."

"...So, you mean to say you have already disposed of those people, then?"

"No. That's not it. If any problems arise, I will act. Therefore, I hope you will be able to watch quietly until then. Do you understand, Desiree?"

"...I understand."

Desiree swallowed her rising frustration as she watched Fright Knight leave.

That said—.

"To think he would use the resources of King Phantom on a mere human…"

All the wealth and resources of the Ghost Zone belonged to the king — in other words, they belonged to Phantom. Was it really alright to expend them without permission?

She could not come up with an answer no matter how hard she thought.

* * *

Weeks pass as Fright Knight and Star get to know each other. They bond, they eat together, sometimes they even walk through the evenings of Amity Park.

"Welcome back Fright."

This task was now handed to the soft-spoken girl in a plain shirt and blue jeans.

The day after he had picked up Star, there had been a discussion, and it had been decided that she would work in this house.

They could have treated her as a guest, but Star had refused.

She said that she felt uneasy about being treated as a guest on top of being rescued by Fright Knight. While it did not properly qualify as repaying his kindness, she hoped that she could do something to help around the house.

After seeing what her true intentions were, he began to feel uneasy as well.

In other words, she understood that her position here was precarious that she was a source of trouble for this home and so she wanted to work as hard as she could to avoid being discarded.

A smile crossed from Fright Knight, his human form was warm. "Let us have dinner, for now."

Star smiled fondly as she joined him at the table.

* * *

Desiree looked on from the second floor, eyes covered with disgust. To think Fright Knight would be swayed by a human.

She opened the bangle on her wrist and muttered into it. The bangle of gold expanded into the size of a handheld mirror and Phantom's image appeared.

"Is that you, lord Phantom?"

"Desiree? What happened? Since you're contacting me, has there been an emergency?"

"Yes."

Desiree paused at this point. She had stopped because of her loyalty to Fright Knight and because she had considered the possibility that she might have been wrong. However, her loyalty to Phantom overrode all that.

In addition, they should have considered the greatest benefits to Phantom in every move they made. However, everything Fright Knight had done until now could have been said to have violated that precept.

Therefore, she decided to commend the decision into her master's hands and said:

"Fright Knight may have betrayed us."

"What! No, how could this be… Don't joke with me, Desiree. Do you have proof?"

"Yes. Although, it might not quite count as proof…"

* * *

It had been a month since Desiree had called Phantom.

It was sunset by the time everything was over, and Fright Knight returned home.

Just as he was about to open the door, his hand froze. Someone was behind the door. He sensed that it was Desiree, but he had no idea why she was standing behind it.

Was there an emergency of some sort?

Fright Knight had a bad feeling about this, but he still opened the door. What he saw next defied his expectations and left him frozen in place.

"Welcome back, sir."

Desiree was standing there in her battle armour.

A chill ran down his spine.

Desiree, a ghost who Star had not seen, was wearing her Arabian-styled battle armour in the presence of Star, a human who knew nothing about ghosts. Was it because she did not need to act any longer, or was there some reason which required her to wear her armour?

If it was the former, that would mean something had happened to Star. If it was the latter—.

"—Sir, lord Phantom is waiting for you inside the house."

Desiree's calm, even voice made his heart lurch in his chest.

Fright Knight, who could remain calm in the face of a mighty foe or a being from the Ghost Council, was actually anxious and tense when he heard his own King had come to visit.

"Why, why is he…" Fright Knight stammered. Desiree merely watched him in silence.

"Fright Knight. Lord Phantom is waiting for you."

There was nothing else to be said. All he could do was follow Desiree into the house.  
His steps were heavy, like a condemned criminal walking to the chopping block.

The door to the guest room slowly opened.

Its hinges were regularly oiled, and it should have swung open smoothly, but for some reason, the motion of the doors seemed unusually sluggish and ponderous, as though the door was fighting a pressure differential between the air on the inside and the outside of the room. It was as though their speed was matching the way Fright Knight felt.

If the door had truly read his heart, then he would have much rather it had not opened at all. However, it did open, revealing the interior of the guest room to Fright Knight's eyes.

"Please forgive my lateness. I am deeply sorry to keep you waiting."

By sheer force of will, he quashed the trembling in his voice. Then he bowed respectfully to the sole seated being in the room, as though in worship.

Fright Knight occupied a position close to the top of the Ghost Zone's hierarchy. Only one person could make him bow before him in fear and awe. There could be no other.

That entity was the king of the Ghost Zone, who commanded fealty that could _not_ be contested.

—Phantom.

* * *

The Ring of Rage emanated a black aura from its place on his hand, the Crown of Fire lazily floating atop his head.

Dim red points of light played lazily within his eyes. Even from his bowed position, Fright Knight could sense those lights sizing him up from head to toe.

The movements of the air told him that Phantom had waved expansively, in a leisurely manner.

"...It's fine. Think nothing of it, Fright. The fault lies with me, being that I didn't communicate my arrival in a timely manner. But let's dispense with pleasantries. How can you speak from over there with your head bowed? I bid you enter."

"Yes."

Fright Knight's head was still lowered as he responded to the solemn voice. He looked up, and then slowly stepped forward while a trail of frost ran down his spine.

That was because his keen senses told him of carefully concealed hostility and killing intent.

He slowly shifted his gaze, there were two ghosts from his master's personal bodyguards. They were only activated when he, himself was not available. Princess Dorathea and Wulf standing before him did not seem to be paying much attention to him. However, that was from a normal person's point of view.

Fright Knight was abundantly aware of it.

There was no trace of friendliness in the tense atmosphere. The opposite was true, in fact. Their vigilance was not the reaction one would have to an ally.

He could understand why they felt that way. He felt a weighty pressure upon him, and he was afraid that everyone would hear the thunderous beating of his heart.

"Then—," Phantom snapped his fingers. "A question for you, Fright. Need I explain why I am here?"

There could only be one reason for that. The current situation made that very clear.

"...No, there is no need for that."

"Then, I have a question which I'd want you to answer in your own words, Fright. While I didn't receive a report from you concerning this matter, is it true that you picked up an adorable little pet recently?"

It was as he thought.

Fright Knight's back felt like it had been impaled by several icicles. Then, he realized that he had not answered his master's question. He hurriedly replied:

"—Yes!"

"...A little slow on the reply, Fright. I'll ask you again. Is it true that you picked up an adorable pet recently and decided to take care of it?"

"Yes! I did take in a pet!"

"Very good. Then, could you explain why didn't you report the matter to me?"

"Yes…"

Fright Knight's shoulders shuddered, and he stared at the ground. What could he say to avoid the situation developing in the worst possible way?

Phantom leaned back into his throne as he watched the silent knight. The creaking of the chair as he did so sounded exceptionally loud in the confines of the room.

"What's the matter, Fright? You seem to be nervous."

"Yes… Please forgive my shameful display, my liege."

"Then, let's return to the topic, Fright. When I sent you to Amity, I believe I ordered you to record _any_ occurrence, great or small, in exacting detail and send it to me. After all, it's difficult for one person to determine the value of information collected. Frankly speaking, I doubt you omitted a single detail when submitting your reports. Am I correct?"

"Yes. It is as you say."

"Then, Dorathea, allow me to address a question to you as confirmation. After all, you have read Fright's reports as well. Did those reports mention this adorable little pet?"

"No, lord Phantom. I read them several times, but I saw nothing related to that subject."

"Very good. Then, let's use that point as a premise for my next question, Fright Knight. Why didn't you submit a report on that matter? I wish to ask why you disregarded an order from me,"

"_Is the word of Phantom not enough to bind your actions_?"

Those words shook the air in the room.

Fright Knight hurriedly answered:

"Certainly not! I simply believed that there was no need to trouble you with a report concerning such a small matter, my master."

Silence filled the air.

Fright Knight was bathed in murderous intent from three sources. They came from Princess Dorathea, Wulf, and Desiree. All three of them would immediately fall on Fright Knight if their master so ordered.

Fright Knight did not fear death. It would be his utmost joy to die for Phantom. Yet, the thought of being executed as a traitor terrified even the stoic Fright Knight.

That was because there was no greater shame for those serving a king than to be counted as a turncoat and subsequently eliminated.

After some time, Phantom spoke.

"...In other words, all this was an exercise of your foolish judgement… Is that correct?"

"Yes. It is as you say, my liege. Please forgive my foolish mistake!"

"...Hm. I see… I believe I understand now."

As Fright Knight lowered his head in apology, Phantom's emotionless voice filtered into his ears. The fact that Phantom had not ordered a summary execution slightly eased the tension in the room.

However, he could not relax. Before he could do so, Phantom said something that made his heart lurch within his chest.

"Desiree. Fetch Fright's pet."

"Understood."

He saw that Dorathea and Wulf were not in their human guises.

Since none of them seemed to be taking care to hide their forms, did that mean they did not care if someone else saw them?

The denizens of Phantom's entourage had only one method to keep secrets from spreading; by killing everyone who knew them.

If he had known this would happen, he would have let her go earlier.

Fright Knight mentally shook his head. It was too late to think of that now.

* * *

Soon, he sensed two people approaching. They were approaching this room from the distance.

—_What should I do?_

Fright Knight's eyes shifted, and he focused on the air.

Once she arrived here, he would have to make a choice. And there could only be one answer he could give.

Fright Knight's gaze moved to Dorathea, who was observing him. Then to Phantom. And then, he looked powerlessly at the ground.

There was knocking, and then the door opened. As expected., there were two women there.

They were Desiree and Star.

"I have brought her."

Fright Knight had his back to Star, but he could hear her gasp from the entrance. Was she shocked to see Wulf, a werewolf in the flesh? Was she shaken by seeing Dorathea, her eyes in slits and armoured tail swishing behind? Was she terrified by Phantom, the avatar of Death itself? Or was it all of the above?

The bodyguard's displeasure intensified as Star made her appearance. That was because to some extent, Star was the physical incarnation of Fright Knight's sins. It would seem she was trembling from the hostility directed at her.

The hostility of the bodyguard, who were easily some of the most powerful beings in the human's world, could instil a primal terror in the hearts of the weak. It was surprising that Star had not broken down in tears by now.

Fright Knight did not look back, but he could clearly feel Star's gaze boring into him from behind. Her reservoirs of courage were derived from Fright Knight himself.

"Dorathea, Wulf, restrain yourselves. Learn from Desiree's good example."

As Phantom's quiet voice echoed through the room, there was a change in the room's mood. No, it'd better to say that the hostility directed at Star had vanished. After reprimanding the two guards, Phantom slowly extended his left hand to Star. Then he turned his palm to the ceiling, and beckoned her over.

"Enter, oh pet human that Fright has picked up — Star."

As though controlled by those words, Star took step after step forward on trembling legs.

"That you didn't choose to flee shows courage. Or did Desiree tell you something? Did she say that Fright Knight's fate lay within your hands?"

Star was shuddering all over and did not answer. Fright Knight felt the gaze directed at his back grow stronger. Said gaze made Star's will abundantly clear, more than any number of words could explain.

After entering the room, Star walked up to Fright Knight's side with no hesitation whatsoever. Dorathea shifted position to stand behind Star, awaiting orders.

Star grabbed the corner of Fright Knight's glove. He suddenly recalled how she had clung to his clothing in that alley. At the same time, he was filled with regret. If he had handled things better, the situation would not have come to this.

Phantom leaned back into the chair, making it creak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantom, the master of Fright Knight over there."

Indeed.

King Phantom, the King of the Ghost Zone, was the great entity who controlled every aspect of Fright Knight's existence, including his life and death.

Being addressed by the master to whom he owed absolute loyalty was his greatest delight. Yet, for some reason, his joy was less than he had imagined. It merely made his spine tingle. It was not because of Star, because upon being addressed by his master, Fright Knight had almost forgotten she had existed. There was another reason for that—.

As he was pondering this matter, both sides were still conversing.

"Ah... I, I am…"

"It is fine, Star. I know a little about you, and I have no interest in learning more. Stand there and remain silent. Soon you will know why you've been summoned."

"Oh… Yes."

"Now then…"

The points of red light in Phantom's eyes shifted.

"...Fright, I have a question for you. I told you not to attract attention with your actions, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"And despite my clear instructions to you, you got yourself into trouble because of this meaningless little woman, am I wrong?"

"No, you are not."

The word "meaningless" made Star shudder, but Fright Knight only answered the question and made no other response.

"At that time… Did you not think you were ignoring the orders I had given?"

"Yes. My thoughtlessness has displeased you, my liege. I shall reflect upon my sins, be more careful in the future, and I shall not make the same mistake ag—,"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"I said, it's fine."

Phantom shifted, and the chair creaked once more.

"Ghosts are not perfect, and mistakes are to be expected. Fright. I forgive this trifling mistake of yours."

"—Thank you, my king."

"However, mistakes must be rectified. By death."

The air in the room suddenly grew tense, and the temperature felt as though it had fallen by several degrees. No, that was not it. Only Fright Knight felt that way. The others, the denizens of Phantom's castle — remained serene and still.

Fright Knight gulped.

What did his king mean by "death"? No, that went without saying. The thoughts "_As I expected"_ and "_I hope not"_ weighed heavily on Fright Knight, but still, he asked:

"What… do you mean…"

"Hm… What I mean is that I expect you to eliminate the source of your mistake in order to wipe the slate clean. How can you be the representative of everyone else when you leave the origin of your error untouched? You are my right hand, and one who stands at the head of my guards. If you do not handle the matter appropriately…"

Fright Knight exhaled. Then he took in another breath.

* * *

"Fright Knight. Are you a loyal hound who obeys the orders of my exalted self? Or are you a man who believes that your will alone is righteous?"

"This—."

"—I don't need your answer. Show me your conclusion."

Fright Knight closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

He hesitated for only a moment. No, it would be better to say that he had spent an entire moment hesitating. This time he had spent in indecision was enough to earn the palpable ire of Wulf, Dorathea and Desiree, people whose loyalty to Phantom was beyond reproach.

After that long, interminable moment, Fright Knight finally made his decision.

* * *

Fright Knight was the servant of Phantom.

He was nothing else beyond that.

His foolish hesitation had brought about these consequences. If he had pleaded with his master earlier, the outcome might have been different.

All this was his fault.

* * *

A hard lustre filled Fright Knight's eyes. They gleamed like polished steel. Then, he turned to Star.

The hand clinging to him let go. Its fingers clutched briefly at empty air, wavering for a moment before falling powerlessly.

Star looked at Fright Knight's face. She had probably guessed his decision by now.

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

That was not a look of despair, or fear. She had accepted what would happen next, had accepted her impending fate with all the grace of a martyr.

Fright Knight's movements did not waver. His heart had long since descended into the abyss. In his place stood a steely servant who had pledged his utmost fealty to Phantom. That being the case, there was no reason not to obey the absolute order handed down by his master.

He had cut through his confusion. Only loyalty remained.

Fright Knight's hand formed into a fist, and then he struck at Star's head, seeking to grant her the mercy of an instant death.

And then—!

* * *

—Something hard intercepted his fist.

"—What are you doing!? Why are you interfering with me!?"

"—!"

"..."

Something had blocked the fist which should have obliterated Star's skull.

Dorathea had reached out a partially transformed hand from behind Star, whose eyes were still tightly shut and stopped Fright Knight's fist.

Was Dorathea a traitor, given that he had blocked a strike which the King had ordered?

And then, the doubts in Fright Knight's heart were immediately answered.

"Stand down, Fright."

He was anxious and doubtful, but he was still halfway through another punch when he heard Phantom's order. The strength he had channelled into his hand dissipated in an instant.

His master had not censured Dorathea, but had instead told him to stop. That indicated that he had also arranged for Dorathea's interdiction of Fright Knight's strike.

Indeed, all this had had been planned ahead of time. The fact was that his master wished to verify his intentions.

Star timidly opened her eyes, and saw that the headman's axe which awaited her was long gone. Now that her life was no longer in danger, her wound-up emotions snapped inside her. Star's body convulsed with shudders as the tears streamed from her eyes. She very nearly collapsed from the shaking of her legs, but Fright Knight did not reach out to support her.

No, he could not.

What else could he do, now that things had come to this? What right did he have, given that he had left her to her fate?

Phantom paid no heed to Star's fear and began addressing Dorathea.

"Dora. Was that blow intended to take that woman's life?"

"Instantly fatal."

"Then I declare that Fright's loyalty is no longer in question. Thank you, Fright Knight."

"I would not dare!"

Fright Knight bowed, his face stiff.

"—Wulf, any objections?"

"Mi havas neniun."

"Desiree?"

"None."

Phantom stood and smiled warmly. "Then, let us be off then. Fright, I will be expecting you for our chess session tomorrow?"

Fright Knight stood still for a moment, numbly nodding as his king and guards left.

He could have sworn Phantom's eyes turned green when he smiled.

Looking over to Desiree, he spoke, "I'll bring Star to her room. She is tired from the day's events."

Desiree nodded and faded into invisibility.

After leaving the room, the hallway echoed with their footsteps. The two of them walked in silence, and soon they reached the door to Star's room. It was nearby, but the journey there seemed to have taken a very long time.

When they reached the door, Fright Knight finally made up his mind and quietly said:

"I will not apologize."

Fright Knight sensed Star tremble from where she was following behind him.

"However, the fact that my master ordered me to dispose of you was my fault. If I had dealt with the matter in a better way, it would not have come to this."

"...Fright."

"I am a loyal servant of King Phantom, the ruler of the Ghost Zone. Even if the same thing happens again, I will _always_ respond in the same way."

He looked up to the ceiling, "I will be leaving for the Ghost Zone very soon."

"...I want you to find happiness in the human world."

"I have already found happiness. It is by your side, Fright Knight. So please, take me with you."

He felt that Star was quite pitiable as he heard her ironclad statement.

Fright Knight fell into thought.

What should he do? No matter how he thought about it, there was only one answer. But that answer would anger his king. It might even make him order Star's death.

"You might die."

"If I must die by the hand of Fright Knight, by the hand of the one who showed me kindness when I should have died in that place…"

Star looked up to him. The look on her face helped him make up his mind as well.

"I understand, Star. I will plead with my liege to let me take you to his castle."

"Thank you."

"It is too early to thank me. If I plead for you, king Phantom may order me to kill you—."

"—I am already prepared for that."

"Is that… so."

He let the strength fade from the arm on his shoulder, but Star refused to leave. She clung tightly to his armour, looking up to him with dewy eyes.

There seemed to be a look of expectation in those eyes. That was what Fright Knight's instincts told him, but he did not know what she was hoping for. Still, he remembered that he had to confirm one thing first.

"Allow me to make sure this. You have no attachment to the human world? Do you not wish to return to your home?"

Star shook her head.

"I understand. Then, go to your room. I will go and meet my liege once more."

"Yes—,"

Fright Knight shifted into his human form, thinking that it would calm Star's nerves somewhat.

Star let go of Fright Knight's clothes, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Star paid no attention to the outwardly expressionless, yet inwardly conflicted Fright Knight, and stood on the tips of her toes.

And then, Star's lips met those of Fright Knight.

The moment of intimacy was exceedingly brief. Star's lips soon left his.

"It was a little prickly," Star said as she stepped back, touching her lips with the fingers of both hands. "It was the first time I was so happy to be kissed."

Fright Knight had nothing to say. However, Star looked intently at him, and then smiled sweetly.

"Then, I shall wait here. Thank you for your concern, Fright Knight."

"Er, oh… I, I understand."

* * *

.

**Esperanto translations**!

Mi havas neniun = _I have none_.

And that's a wrap, again! Fright Knight will always remain loyal to Danny, no matter how dire the times get. This is just a world-building chapter, next chapter will bring about the action we all need!


	5. Hope and Despair

**Leave a heart and follow!** It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. :-)

.

* * *

As a rule, Kings of the Ghost Zone don't stalk.

The word itself is derogatory, denoting a person who has descended into obsession, who has allowed the desire for a person or object to cloud his judgment to the point of mental deficiency, to madness.

Phantom was not a stalker.

Pausing in the shadows, his eyes narrow as Mclain appears behind Pandora's Acropolis. After a moment, he too dons his hood and moves after her.

Mclain meets with another female ghost, just standing outside the tower nearest to Pandora's throne room.

No, Phantom doesn't stalk; He does something quite different. Every decision he makes is well thought out, every move, a necessary step in his goal of becoming absolute ruler of all he sees.

So, when Phantom donned his black robes, after waking up early this morning to prepare for the day. And strolled to Mclain's door to wait for her to come out of her apartment while hiding in a nearby alcove, he was not stalking her.

It was _necessary_ that he follow. It was _necessary_ that he watch her eat, observe how her nose crinkled in the middle while she watched the morning news of the human's world.

He was not stalking her.

Danny Phantom is not a stalker.

His reason for following Ember Mclain is simple: She is the greatest threat to his ambitions, even more so than the Ghost Council and he needed to know what she knows. Watching her affords him the opportunity to note her friends, acquaintances and contacts: She is his enemy and there is nothing that she does that is beneath his notice.

That's the only reason Phantom is deigning to follow her himself.

The only reason at all.

It is not a decision he has to justify to anyone… even himself.

Yet his efforts have proven quite fruitful because Phantom has gathered much pertinent information about her.

Nothing that his enemy does is beneath his notice, such is his thoroughness, such is his dedication to precision.

That's the only reason Phantom find these things important.

The only reason at all.

He pulls his cloak closer around him, as he continues behind her.

The two female ghosts start talking.

* * *

"Ember…" Kitty says softly, her voice full of reproach.

"Oh, you thought that I was over it?" Ember responds, her voice cold. "Not on your life, Katherine."

Coerced? She'd been forced to work for the Ghost Council? _Interesting_. The Council has more balls than he had anticipated. It's definitely information to file away for the future.

"But enough of this," She continued, "The answer is no. It's still green."

There's silence before Kitty speaks again, "You're sure he's still… Good?"

"Yeah, he fits the criteria that Pandora gave me."

Phantom listens closely, tilting his head towards them.

There's another silence before Kitty says quietly, "Danny's still a hero, huh?"

Her words make Phantom's stomach clench in surprise… and something else.

The Ghost Council believes his crown still retains its pureness?

That's _interesting_.

_Very_ interesting!

Without a doubt, Mclain knows that he is the Ghost King, she followed him, after all.

But she hadn't thrown him under the bus.

The knowledge fills him with nearly dizzying elation. He feels _empowered_… dangerous… and light in a strange way.

It's a disturbing type of lightness, one that he's never felt before, but he _likes_ it.

Ember had not put him on her list.

She did not betray him to the Council.

She did _not_ betray him to the Council!

Shaking his head, Phantom forces himself to focus and push the implications of Mclain's actions into the back of his mind for later reflection because a _serious_ issue has presented itself: The Ghost Council is suspicious of him after only such a short time in becoming king.

It is too soon.

Much too soon.

There's a tense silence, before Mclain speaks, "His eyes are clear, and the crown is still green like the whole Ghost Zone."

"Yeah," Kitty admits, "I guess so. But still, be careful. There's something about Danny that… just doesn't feel right."

Yes, Kitty is a problem.

Before another word can be said, a rattling sound behind Phantom sounds off. He turns around quickly to see a tall, skinny ghost ducking towards him, a scowl on his face and a baton in his hand.

"Hey! Who're you and why're you in Pandora's Temple?" He snarls, his voice low with menace, "What are you doing?!"

"Run along," Phantom responds quietly, dismissively, with a wave of his hand as he turns back to the conversation at hand.

"Wait…" He says confused, his voice lowering in volume, "King Phan—!"

Phantom does not even deign to turn around as the ghost's speech stops sharply, abruptly, his entire form started to burn as Phantom's energy erupted from the ghost's windpipe, before completely sending it to oblivion.

Phantom curses the ghost inwardly as Mclain pauses in whatever she was saying, "Did you hear that?" She says, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I did. Let's book it," Kitty responds in kind, her voice lowering even more.

"Good idea," Mclain agrees.

What does it mean that Mclain knows who he is but did not tell?

There's only one thing it _can_ mean. She _wants_ him, just as he always knew that she did.

The thought produces a familiar surge of elation as an unholy gleam lights up his eyes.

It is over; the wait is over.

The time to take Mclain is now.

Phantom will possess Mclain soon.

He _must_.

The undercurrent of desire that has plagued him since meeting her has now transformed into a gnawing hunger, a ravenous beast that will not be tamed, will not be placated. Ember Mclain cannot continue to remain unclaimed, especially now that he knows what she has done.

She has _protected_ him.

The thought makes him pause and, for a moment, it feels as though someone has punched him in the stomach.

Mclain protected him.

She _protected_ him.

The very thought of it makes him dizzy and he frowns as something inside of him clenches tightly.

Mclain protected him…

Phantom can't remember the last time someone had protected him… and for no reason at all.

It is uncomfortable, the unfamiliar feelings burgeoning in his belly.

Mclain protected him, and by doing so, has put the last nail in the coffin, so to speak.

She has chosen him. Over the Ghost Council. Over everyone.

She has chosen _him_!

Just as he has chosen her.

He nods, a dark smirk stretching his lips.

Mclain will make a fine queen, an incredible asset to his plans.

Phantom flies back into his castle, wobbling back onto his throne, clutching his throbbing head throughout the whole journey.

* * *

Phantom is resting on his luxurious bed when a knocking emits from his mahogany doors.

He pauses, his body growing still.

Someone is at his door.

His nose flares at the implication. Fright Knight is resting in the pumpkin, so who could it be?

Had the Ghost Council come?

Phantom frowns ferociously at the thought.

He can't kill in here, so he would have to talk to whoever it was, be _pleasant_ to them. The very thought makes his stomach roll with nausea.

Fucking Council.

The knock sounds again.

Phantom turns and moves toward the door, not bothering to put on any more clothes that what he has on; pants and a flowing night cloak.

If it's not the Ghost Council, then whoever it is, will have their afterlives _ended_. It'll be a good way to release some steam after his day.

But when he opens the door, it is not the Ghost Council. It's not a representative, it's the one person he didn't expect.

It's Ember Mclain.

For a moment, Phantom just stands in his doorway and stares at her, somehow unable to be surprised.

She glances at him, unimpressed with his state of undress before pushing past him and into his suite.

She pauses as she takes in the decor of Phantom's room, an eyebrow raised.

"Nice," She says in a tone that says she doesn't think it's very nice at all.

"I like it dark," Phantom responds smoothly, Moving his hand and closing the doors behind them. "I guess it'd be redundant to ask you how you found out where I live?"

She threw a smirk over her shoulder. "Yes, it would be."

Phantom follows her to the couch, a sudden surge of excitement and anticipation going through him at the knowledge that Mclain _is in his bedroom_.

He's so pleased, it feels as though he will explode.

"So," Phantom says with a raised eyebrow as they both sit, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She sits back and folds her legs, staring at him intently. He merely returns the look, not blinking, refusing to give anything away on his face.

"What're your intentions toward me?" She asks suddenly.

Phantom answers, not missing a beat, "I want to fuck you."

She blinks, her eyes narrowing to slits on him. "Is that all?"

He ponders her words for a moment, sitting back in the seat as well to survey her.

"No," He answers softly.

"Then what?"

"I want to possess you," Phantom responds immediately, his eyes boring into her. "I want to own you in every way. I want to be what you think about in the morning when you wake and what you see before you close your eyes at night."

She falls silent, cocking her head at him as though thinking about something. For once, he is unsure where she is going with this, but Phantom finds that he doesn't care. Mclain has willingly walked into the lion's den, into his home.

She will not leave unscathed.

"What do I get in return?" She asks quietly, her emerald eyes never leaving mine.

Another good question.

"What do you want?" Phantom replies curiously, his eyes holding hers.

She stares at Phantom for a moment longer before a slow smile curves her lips.

"I want everything that you are. I want your soul."

Both his eyebrows rise, and an answering smile stretches his lips, "Your price is high. Besides, do you think you can handle my soul?"

Folding her legs, Mclain leans against the back of the couch and gazes at him, her stare so intent that Phantom can nearly feel it, "I don't _think_ I can, Phantom. I _know_ I can."

He nods thoughtfully.

Rising, he moves to sit beside her, and he feels her stiffen slightly as he does.

Her eyes widen slightly as Phantom slowly pulls her into his arms, lifting her effortlessly and settling her onto his lap.

"You are so beautiful," Phantom tells her softly, capturing a cerulean curl between his fingers. "I want to strip you of all the smoke, all the mirrors that you place before the world. I want to see you raw, naked… free. It'll be splendid."

He releases the curl, running his hand gently down her check to her neck, feeling the marbling cold there. "Then," Phantom continues softly, "I will adorn you with flowers."

She's breathing hard now, and the sound of her obvious arousal is like ambrosia. Power unlike any he's ever known courses through him and Phantom stills himself to control the absolute adrenaline coursing through him, the headiness of it all.

He dips his head into her neck, breathing in her delicious scent. A smirk of pure arrogance and satisfaction adorns his face when her lithe arms slip around himself, pulling him close.

Phantom pulls away from her slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me, Mclain," He says, enjoying her glazed expression, "Why now?"

"Because I want you," She answers softly, "And because I think you're ready."

"Is that so?" Phantom purrs, his grip on her neck suddenly increasing, "Or is it because Pandora told you to watch me?"

She stiffens so suddenly, Phantom hears her spine crack.

For a moment she pauses there, in his arms, and he wonders what she's thinking.

Phantom could snap her neck, killing her in a second. It would be easy, clean and quite convenient that no one knows she's here. Mclain is not great on letting people into her plans; she works alone. He could say to hell with an investigation into her death, if he were to eliminate her here and now, no one would know that it was him. Even the Ghost Council, with their suspicions, would be unable to pry without solid proof. She has, in essence, created the perfect crime for him.

Mclain is totally and _completely_ at his mercy and she quite obviously knows it.

Phantom feels her take a steadying breath against him before she pulls back, and he is surprised and pleased to find her glaring at him.

A meek lamb his queen is not.

"You knew all along," She bites out through clenched teeth, "You knew that I knew about you."

It's not a question.

"Yes," Phantom responds simply, gently rubbing her throat.

"Then why'd you let me continue, knowing that I could expose you to the Ghost Council?" She snaps harshly.

Phantom shrugs. "I wanted to see if you would. But you didn't."

Her lips tremble with fury and he knows she would attack him right now if she wasn't in such an impossible position.

"You do realize," Phantom says slowly, smugly "What this means?"

"Fuck you," Mclain spits, her eyes afire with loathing.

So, she _does_ know what it means.

Phantom smiles and allow his true self, to shine through. It is freeing and empowering and something she'd better get used to. And she will be seeing much of this place from now on. _Much._

She pauses, her eyes widening, and he can see the horror in them as Phantom feels his already red eyes turn murky.

"Sleep now, Ember," He says with a feral, mockingly tender smile, "We'll play when you awaken."

Snuffing her energy out with his own, she falls limp in his arms.

Rising slowly, he gathers her into his arms, taking a perverse moment to relish the lingering scent of her fear, and then headed towards the bed.

Phantom's excitement is so high that it feels like he's going to explode.

It makes him wonder and it also forces him to realize how dangerous this is. It's unwise to keep her here; it's dangerous to crave her the way he does.

But he's not letting her go.

As he places her on his bed, Phantom stands there and stares at her.

He _should_ let her go.

He could be rid of her forever.

But as he watches her chest move up and down, as he digests her furrowed brows that betray her uncertainty in her situation, even in her sleep, Phantom knows that he won't.

He won't let her go.

He _can't_.

It should disturb him more than it does—and on a deeper level, it does—but at this point, he doesn't care.

Because he can't… he just _won't_…

Let her go.

Phantom continues to watch her before leaving the room.

His decision is made; Ember Mclain is his.

Now, he must finish his preparations.

When next Ember Mclain wakes, everything will be different.

* * *

It felt as though hours had passed. When Ember awoke on the stupidly soft bed, she cracked open her glowing green eyes.

And saw Phantom and another ghost squaring off.

* * *

Looking back, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do and ignore the red mist escaping his lips. A shiver ran down his back as he felt something appear behind him.

He saw Ember's eyes move from him to something behind him and heard a voice call out lazily, "Is this a bad time, kid?"

He turned just in time to see a silver bo-staff heading towards him. He spun around quickly, putting one arm above another. Slamming it down onto the staff, he found that it wouldn't snap, hurling him forward into Ember. He crashed to the ground with her held tightly in his arms. Her head hit the doorframe of the room with a loud, painful thud that reverberated throughout his skull a million times over. Her scream filled the air around him.

Phantom clutched Ember to him and glared up at the unidentified ghost, gritting his teeth through the pain. "Who are you?"

The man's bo-staff shortened itself and stopped when it was roughly a hundred-eighty centimetres. "I'm Levi, guess Clockwork never told you who I was."

Phantom's lip curled into a snarl as the crown burst to life on his head. "What do you want?"

Energy started building around his hands as Phantom entered a battle stance. The mahogany doors burst open, revealing Fright Knight with the Soul Shredder in his arms. "My liege!"

Levi watched as Fright Knight charged at him with inhumane speeds, his face was still set in stone. His left eye glowed with power, as Fright Knight abruptly slammed down onto the ground.

"Fright! What're you doing!?" Phantom shot a wave of ecto-energy at Levi, who casually flicked it away with the silver bo-staff.

Pointing to the omega symbol in his left eye, Levi spoke. "I control the natural forces; gravity manipulation is just one of them. Your knight now has the weight of a mountain on his back."

Slamming the staff on the ground, he leaned it against the wall. "Its been a while since I last fought, so try not to get knocked out so quickly."

Phantom threw Mclain into the bathroom and froze the door over with ice.

Levi started using inertia manipulation on his fists to expedite the power of punches, before launching and clashing with Phantom.

Phantom managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth. The fist slammed into the bed, releasing a thunderous impact that even produced an echo. The white stuffing produced gusted up like an explosion.

Worried about any follow-up strikes, Phantom fell back several paces.

After the stuffing cleared, the figure of Levi, left eye radiant, appeared from within it.

Phantom savagely swung his fists at Levi. The fists forcefully struck Levi's elbows, as he grunted "Ggh!"

The impact should have been transmitted into Levi's hands and numbed them. In contrast, Phantom had the upper hand now.

In an instant, he charged into Levi's attack range.

"Naïve."

Levi numbly held out a palm towards Phantom's chest. "Force manipulation."

A repulsive forced shot out and hit Phantom in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him into the right wall. As he crashed through the different rooms of the castle, he could feel several ribs start to crack, and muscle sinews start to tear.

"At least it wasn't my face." Phantom chuckled weakly to himself. The Crown of Fire was already mending his wounds, it wasn't long before he was bouncing on the balls of his feet again, looking spritely.

Glancing around the castle, he saw that the entire east wing had been levelled by Levi's attack.

Phantom thought he saw a flash of light.

In that instant, intense pain ― immediately suppressed to tolerable levels ― and a floating sensation filled him.

"End of the line, Phantom."

A dull impact came from above, followed by a burst of pain in the next moment.

Although he was briefly confused by the situation, Phantom quickly came to his senses.

This was probably a two-hit combo. The first part launched him into the air, while the second smashed him down into the ground.

Phantom knew that he was down on the ground, and that the staff was coming down on him.

"Crap!"

Phantom flipped away just as the staff struck.

Sucking in gallons of air in a hasty move, Phantom released an amped-up Ghostly Wail towards Levi, who only grinned.

"Checkmate."

Holding out both his palms, the familiar tingle of force manipulation surrounded Levi. The green waves of energy rocketed back to Phantom, barrelling into him and ripping his HAZMAT attire, his screams were lost in the sonic waves.

Collapsing on the ground, his head was ringing, and he could feel his consciousness fading fast. As a last-ditch effort, Phantom hurled a condensed energy sphere which hit the back of Levi's head.

Levi's head snapped forwards as he face-planted onto the rubble. Cringing slightly, he rubbed the back of his head and rubbed his sore nose, "Shitty kid…"

Breaking the ice-covered door, Levi saw the still unconscious Ember in the bathroom, sprawled across the bathtub. He gingerly picked her up and called out for Clockwork, a spinning clock appeared, and Levi put her through the portal, handing the task over to Clockwork.

Strolling over to the dazed Phantom, he peered down and prodded Phantom's head with the bo-staff. "Come now, Phantom. You have a date with _time_."

Another clockface appeared and swallowed Phantom whole.

Levi sighed as he heard rubble being thrown aside.

"Well… At least you have more spunk than the Phantom." Levi looked at Fright Knight, who was walking slowly over to him. Levi had not yet dispelled the gravity manipulation yet,

"I'm impressed! You can still walk when you have a thousand tonnes on your shoulder?"

Fright Knight's train of though was simple, really.

Absolutely destroy this man, and find his king. He had overheard that Clockwork was involved in this scheme.

If his liege was alive, he would send Clockwork to hell and bring Phantom home.

If Phantom was blurred with death, he would send Clockwork to hell. _And the Ghost Zone with him._

The only sound that could be heard after that; was the clashing of Soul Shredder against Levi's bo-staff.

* * *

His skin burned. His eyes stung. His head was pounding. His throat was hoarse. His breathing was ragged.

He forced his eyes open when he sensed another energy source. Looking up, he saw the adult form of Clockwork staring down at him, leaning on his staff. "You're late… But I knew you'd be."

Pushing himself up, he glared at Clockwork. "So, you disappear after I got the crown, and now suddenly you butt into my life?"

"If you continue down your path with Ember Mclain, you will destroy everything."

"You're insane. I—,"

Clockwork chuckled, cutting of Phantom. "You'd never? Then I suppose this is just my imagination?"

A monitor turned on and showed Phantom choking Ember before he froze her entire body. Shattering it by clenching his fist.

Mclain's death flitted through Phantom's head.

He glared murderously at Clockwork, panting hysterically, his entire body quivering from the rush of pure, unadulterated wrath. His voice was unsteady as he ground out, "I would never kill her."

Nodding, "Perhaps. However, if you continue down this path, ultimate power awaits you. It comes with a price, and only the you _now_ can see the reasoning; Before you lose yourself."

Floating closer to Phantom, Clockwork kept his gaze level with Phantom's. A hand now sat on his shoulder as Clockwork gave a tired smile, "I know that you are still in there, you locked all your emotions. Pushed everyone away."

Poking his finger at Phantom's heart, "You must find your humanity, Daniel. You are not _just_ a ghost."

"You've lost even the ability to make yourself look human because your ghost half is rejecting everything human within you. Even the purest human emotions."

"I _am_ a ghost." Phantom ground out as if forcing himself to believe, the floor beneath him wet. His tears flowing, unbidden.

"Then why do I see Daniel Fenton, with eyes deepest blue?"

Clockwork moved his staff in front of Phantom's face. The shiny silver reflecting two wet orbs of blue. He touched his hair, which was now a dusty raven black. His skin had the healthy tan instead of the deathly pale.

Clockwork turned, suddenly shifting into his elderly self again. He faced the monitor. An image of Ember Mclain asleep on a bed in Clockwork's tower was shown. "Your worst enemy is yourself, Daniel Fenton. It always has been," Clockwork murmured, almost sadly.

"If Ember Mclain were to die now, in your misery and despair, you would soon follow. And the future I fear will come to pass." He looked over his shoulder, fixing a steely-eyed stare on Phantom. "My new orders are to kill her."

An animalistic roar tore out of Phantom's throat. He bolted towards Clockwork, ignoring the sting in his legs and feet and the ectoplasm that continued to drip out of his body. He tackled the time ghost to the floor, wrapped glowing hands around Clockwork's throat, opened his mouth, and unleashed a ghostly wail powerful enough to topple an entire _country_.

The tower shook around them, bricks crumbling and toppling over one another. The spinning gears scattered throughout the room grinded together, screeching noisily. Both of them would be crushed beneath the debris as the tower collapsed in on itself. Still, Phantom did not let go. Even as his own wail tore apart his hands even further. Even as they plummeted down through the floor.

Through the otherworldly echoing screams issuing from Phantom's mouth, a rumbling, pulsating sound began to fill the tower. A deep sound, as if it was being dragged out of the core of the entire planet.

The shaking ceased. The ghostly wail ceased. Even their fall was stopped in mid-air. Two bored red eyes stared up at the ceiling as the gears throughout the tower abruptly started moving in reverse directions. The bricks reformed, flew back to their rightful places. The two ghosts were dragged back up to the highest room as if by an invisible force.

Phantom scrambled away from Clockwork and held his tattered hands to his chest. "W-what happened?" He breathed, watching with wide eyes as the adult ghost slowly picked himself up off the floor using his staff as support and coolly brushed himself off.

A smile broke out across Clockwork's face. A devious smile worthy of the devil himself. "I can't be killed, Daniel," He chuckled. "I'm the Master of Time, remember? I exist outside of time itself because I _am_ time itself."

Phantom swallowed thickly and narrowed his eyes, steeling his resolve. "I won't let you kill Mclain," He hissed.

"How can you stop me?"

Phantom snarled and leapt at him, but Clockwork extended his staff and knocked him away like nothing more than a pesky fly.

Looking down at himself, he was fully back in his Phantom form. Clockwork spoke again,

"I'll give you a head start in this game of ours. A word of advice, Daniel." The thermos sitting on the shelf floated to Clockwork's open hand.

"I have two players in this game."

Dread washed over Phantom, "Y-you're insane!"

Clockwork chuckled, "Ember Mclain will be in your castle when you wake, best of luck, Daniel…"

Clutching his sides, Phantom grinned, "May the best ghost _win_."

Laughing heartily, Clockwork pressed the button on the top his staff and Phantom vanished, back into his castle. "Don't worry. I will."

* * *

A haggard Levi walked into Clockwork's castle, covered in dust and soot. "Fuck ghosts."

A wave of gravity shot forwards and the dust was immediately expelled off him, walking to Clockwork's room, he stood next to the time ghost.

"How's the kid?" A cigarette was lit.

Clockwork watched from the monitor as Phantom dived into the castle. Watched as he saw Fright Knight's unconscious form on the floor. Watched as Phantom screamed for Fright Knight to be alright. Phantom's eyes never leaving its bright hue of neon-green.

Watched as Phantom carried Fright Knight onto his bed next to Ember Mclain, watched as he sat next to the ghostly rocker. Only then did the murky red eyes reappear.

Chuckling, Clockwork smiled. "He'll pull through. He always does."

He uncapped the Fenton Thermos, which shot out the blueish-white stream of light and Dan Phantom appeared shortly after,

"Let the games begin." Just as Dan Phantom shot towards Clockwork's neck.

* * *

.

.

Looks like Danny won't be smashing anytime soon. I'll see you in the next chapter!** Leave a heart and follow**, and maybe a review if you're feeling hardworking. :-)


	6. The Art of War

If you don't leave a heart and follow, you've failed the **_vibe check_**.

For those that've left a heart and follow, you vibin'! Let's get this story rolling!

* * *

She's waking up… right on schedule.

Tense, Phantom stands by the door with his arms crossed, gazing steadily upon her quietly stirring form.

Mclain looks so small in the middle of his massive, king sized bed. So fragile, so delicate…

His eyebrows lifts as her eyes suddenly snap open and she sits up quickly, her eyes finding him, the instant heat in them searing Phantom, cutting him to the quick.

… So, enraged.

Phantom gazes upon her visage, intrigued. She is so changeable, so _unpredictable_. he didn't know what to expect upon her awakening, but now, it seems that her earlier fear is gone and all that remains is fury.

Interesting and much, _much_ more acceptable.

Her fury Phantom wants, her fear, he does not.

"Finally, you're awake," He begins mock cheerfully, grinning at her. "I thought you were going to sleep all night."

She's silent as he speaks, merely stares at him with narrowed, emerald eyes.

Moving her arms up, she brushes against cool metal. She glares at Phantom, "What, got me chained up to the bed?"

Phantom merely drops his smile and jerks his head towards the other side of the bed. "Take a closer look."

Mclain looks around to see the amused Fright Knight watching her. His green eyes twinkling as what could be called a smile traced in the shadows of his helmet.

It was then that Mclain noticed that the two ghosts were covered in cuts and bruises, both looking none the better. "What the _fuck_ happened to the two of you?" She couldn't resist a smirk as she looked over Phantom's fatigued form.

"Clockwork happened. Get up, I'm bringing you to Earth."

Glancing towards Fright Knight, who was already kneeling on the floor, awaiting his orders. "Get the rest of my guards ready, meet me at the portal in five minutes."

* * *

As Mclain got dressed, Phantom quickly mended his wounds with the powers of the crown and ring. "Ready, my queen?"

She shivered, "Just stick to Mclain, dipstick."

He grabbed her shoulder and teleported down to the portal, where Dorathea, Wulf and Fright Knight awaited him. All of them were bowing, but the atmosphere was everything but worship.

Phantom looked around confusedly, he waved his hand and all the guards raised their heads, "Where's Desiree?"

It was Dorathea that spoke, "My king… Desiree; will not be following us."

"What? Has she betrayed me then?"

"N-no, sire. Desiree…"

Phantom walked closer and stood in front of Dorathea, he didn't have a look of anger but a look of pure concern, during the dark times he had when he had first donned the crown, Dorathea and Wulf had stayed by his side. He would never hurt them.

"Just say what you need to say, Dora."

"Desiree has met her final end."

What?

Phantom was in disbelief. He was angry. "Who killed her? Did she leave the castle's boundary?"

Dorathea shook her head. "I believe that she was ambushed by the Far Frozen."

Phantom walked over to the side of the wall, sat down and stared blankly ahead, Wulf clicked a button on a monitor next to the portal. "Jen kio okazis."

As he did so, screens opened up around him, showing the entrance to Phantom's castle in different angles. A group stood there, they were all from the realm of the Far Frozen. "The Yeti Warriors teamed up with Clockwork?"

As he looked on, he saw Desiree walk out from behind a pillar. She said something, but he could not read the lips, and there was no sound. _May have to change that,_ he thought. He watched a long, intense battle ensue, and watched as Desiree fell to her knees. A ghost, who Phantom presumed was the leader, spoke something to her, but once again, Phantom was clueless as to what it was. Desiree responded, and this time he understood it.

_"I will never betray Phantom."_

Phantom felt his heart swell. Only for it to be shattered by the ghost decapitating Desiree.

Everyone present looked at Phantom, and noticed that he had closed his eyes.

_Is he not angry?_

As the guards thought such, the room began to shake. Cracks appeared on the walls, and Ember fell down. It was clear what caused such a tremor.

Phantom was furious.

The rage and killing intent radiating from the ghost king burst forth in waves. Fright Knight soon realized that it wasn't just this room that was shaking.

_Such power. The whole realm is trembling._

He slammed his hand into the wall, and the shockwave nearly knocked Dorathea, who stood closest to him, down.

Mclain was terrified. She had seen him unhappy, but this makes every other time look like he was giving out sweets to children. She knew the Far Frozen was responsible for this, and she pitied the fools who caused this.

Seeing Desiree on the monitor again when he opened his eyes had rekindled Phantom's ire, the light flashed in his eyes once more, but it was no longer a light, but a deep crimson flame that leaked out and heated up the air around it.

After a moment, the room stopped shaking, and the flames dimmed to pinpricks of light.

Wulf spoke once more as he started up the portal, back facing away from his master. "Mi neniel ŝatas ŝin…"

He glared at Wulf. "Choose your next words very carefully, Wulf. They may be the last you speak as an ally of Phantom." His voice had changed, going from its normal noble voice, to a voice that embodied the pains, screams, and suffering of hell. Wulf nearly fell down, terrified. The aura coming off his master was unimaginable. This was an aura that showed you stood on a knife's edge between life and eternal death and suffering.

Wulf bowed, realizing he took his joke about Desiree not being worth the trouble too far. "I beg for your forgiveness, Lord Phantom." Wulf hurriedly said in Esperanto.

Phantom calmed himself, noticing that it was only a joke. "No, I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness. I shouldn't have snapped, you have known Desiree far longer than I have." Upon hearing that, Wulf's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, my liege. I took things too far." Wulf said in Esperanto as he knelt.

"Perhaps," Muttered Phantom. A few moments of silence passed, and Wulf was sweating, as much as a werewolf could sweat. He prayed King Phantom forgave him. The only thing that terrified Wulf to the point where he'd want to curl up in a ball in the corner and sob for eternity was the thought of Phantom abandoning him. He'd be clueless on his own.

The portal started up with a swirl of green as they all got ready. "What are you orders when we descend on Earth, my liege?"

"Dorathea has a safehouse in Iceland, we will gather there within two days." Phantom cracked his knuckles, "We'll plan from there…"

A unison of agreement sounded off from the guards as they stepped into portal, launching them to different parts of the world. They would all converge at the safehouse separately to minimise the risk of being tracked and followed.

"Now," He held a hand to Ember, "Shall we?"

* * *

Phantom and Mclain flew through the skies, they were about to finish crossing the Greenland sea and could see the outskirts of Iceland's main capital, Reykjavik.

"We're almost there," Phantom told her. "I'll massage you, Mclain. No worries!"

"Like hell you will!" She snarled and shot forwards. He laughed again, she shivered, and they both fell silent. Her heart pounded wildly. His remained dormant.

Whatever his idea of _almost there_ was, it didn't match up to hers. She flew for a half hour more before Dorathea announced over the roar of the wind what she'd been dying to hear since the journey began.

"I see the safehouse!"

"Thank god," Ember groaned.

Phantom snorted, shaking his head, and gave her a sidelong glance. "Thank me."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Thanks for making me a target to ghosts as psychotic as you are! Is that better?"

His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I guess so," He muttered.

Breaking through the wispy fog from Reykjavik's temperature, Phantom saw the log cabin with its chimney billowing smoke. Sighing in relief, even he was starting to get cold from the surrounding temperatures, "This is amazing, Dora…"

Dorathea blushed slightly, "I am not worthy of your compliments," She rushed to open the door and closed it when they both entered.

"All the luxuries have been equipped into the safehouse for whenever you need to use, thee surroundings have been cloaked and there are no human activities within a ten-kilometre radius."

Ember walked around the cabin.

He let her wander as he took inventory. Dorathea had done well in such a short time. There was a few days' supply of wood for the fireplace, blankets, winter gear, toiletries, and enough food to last at least a week. Whoever Dorathea had stolen from would never even know what happened to the missing inventory, courtesy of being a ghost. As if any human in their right mind would have challenged her anyway.

All the supplies were resting on top of a rectangular table in what was supposed to be the dining area. There were no partitions in the cabin, so all of the distinct areas just melded with each other. On one end of the cabin was the fireplace, a carpet, and a couch which was the living room. A few feet behind that was the dining table. And the kitchen, on the other end of the cabin, was little more than a sliver of wooden floor and a wall lined with a stovetop and oven, a fridge, a sink, and cabinets. Certainly, bigger than a spacious apartment, but not much bigger. It was cosy enough for two people, though he wondered if the cold emanating from his body would become problematic. Heat rises after all.

"I will guard the outside, my king. Fright Knight will patrol from the skies whilst Wulf patrols the woods. You need to heal and maintain an optimal condition."

Phantom leaned and flopped on the sofa, he bowed as he thanked her. "Thanks Dora, I really owe you."

Dorathea looked shocked beyond words as she ran up to Phantom and knelt down, so that she was below him, "My lord, you mustn't bow! How can I receive such from you?"

Bemused, Phantom laughed and thanked her again, before she quickly made her way out.

Ember sat next to him on the sofa, "You look more relaxed than usual, what changed?"

She didn't tell Phantom, but his eyes had changed. It had lost its murkiness; and now burned a clear ruby.

His expression hardened as he glanced at her, all these old emotions flooding back to him weren't good. "Nothing you need to know."

Ember sighed, fluffing her fiery hair, "You and your mood swings…"

Phantom ducked under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Master of Time, my warriors are now stained with the blood of the Great One's ally!" The usually jovial leader of the Far Frozen now stood in front of Clockwork, fury enveloping his very being.

"It was a necessary evil." Clockwork coolly said, which only served to anger Frostbite further. "The Great One is never going to let me live this down."

"You still see Daniel as a prophesised saviour?"

"The Great One had to cast away his light, to let the darkness envelop him. He will cast that away as well, to bring balance to himself."

Clockwork looked at Frostbite, who had calmed down somewhat, "So, Daniel is still the saviour of the Ghost Zone?"

"You tell me, Ghost of Time."

"It's taking… longer than expected." Clockwork beckoned for Frostbite to follow him, they stood outside his tower where Pandora had shrunk herself to normal heights, about a hundred-ninety centimetres.

"Frostbite, Clockwork. It's been such a long time since I've seen the two of you, and as always you two start squabbling the moment you meet." She laughed lightly as she hooped her hands around the shoulders of the two ghosts. It almost looked like a college roommates reunion.

The three powerful ghosts were gathered here to see the release of Dan Phantom. After being utterly beaten down by Clockwork, he was told what Clockwork had planned for him. The usual string of curses and colourful words erupted from Dan's mouth, but quickly stopped when the staff was risen.

Frostbite couldn't hold in the pang of disgust when he gazed upon Dan and saw much of the Great One's visage plastered on.

Dan floated down from warming up and sneered at Clockwork, "So, what now? Do I play hopscotch with Pandora next?"

Clockwork reached into his cloak and pulled out a Crown of Fire and a matching Ring of rage. "Now; you'll get to _play_."

Dan's eyes widened comically, "You're serious?"

He reached out and stopped a few times, suspicious that this was just Clockwork tricking him, but when Clockwork made no movement, Dan swiped the items and put them on himself. A nimbus of power wreathed around him as green exploded into red, the crown instantly burnt crimson.

It felt as though a star had landed itself on his head, he raised an eyebrow as he flexed his biceps, "Has my younger self died? How is it that you have another set?"

Explaining that there were multiple crowns in the infinitely spanning timelines, all Clockwork had to do was reach out and take them. Pandora leaned over and asked Clockwork, "Aren't you worried he'll try to destroy you with his powers amplified?"

"Oh, please. Even _I'm_ not that foolish to try that." Dan said as he floated over to Levi.

"Yes, now you two may begin to spar."

"Look at this… this _mongrel_! He's not fit to be my sparring partner—,"

"Would you like to talk with the staff again?" Clockwork raised his staff threateningly.

Dan gulped as he looked to Levi, they both got into a battle stance, with Dan appointing to use one similar to street-fighting. Levi simply lost his slouch.

Pandora shouted the rules of the spar, "No deaths! The time limit is three minutes!"

* * *

"Well then, let the battle begin!" Dan shouted, as flames erupted all around him. It was an intimidating sight, especially for one who was unused to seeing it.

But Levi's face was still masked in its normal half-lidded, bored expression.

A shower of punches strong enough to level a skyscraper each landed on Levi, who blocked most of it with his right arm.

Fortunately, Levi was strong against bludgeoning attacks, so the punches didn't do much. Still, it would not do to be repeatedly pummelled by it.

"Force manipulation." He mumbled, and from his fingers emerged a wave of force, like a strong, irresistible blast of air that knocked Dan back towards his starting position

A moment later, Dan rose, dusting himself off.

_Something's wrong_.

Dan thought, as his body tensed, awaiting Levi's next attack.

"Space manipulation."

Levi thrust his hand into mid-air, yet it seemed to have disappeared, as if it had been cut. Then, Dan felt danger emanating from behind him, which made him roll in the air.

Levi's disembodied hand floated there; fingers flexed. A sphere energy erupted from its finger, though he had already jumped aside just in time.

The floating hand snapped its fingers, and it disappeared. It reappeared right in front of Dan, poised against his very head.

"Fuck!" The ecto-sphere exploded, blinding him slightly as he rolled to the side. He had taken only slight damage, thanks to the crown's dense energy surrounding him.

"That's pretty sneaky, Levi," Dan said.

"Why, thank you," His spar-partner replied. Both hands were now present and not thrusting through space, which relieved Dan somewhat. "It's a good technique for covering every possible angle."

"It doesn't seem effective," Levi observed.

"Why so?"

"Because I can still heal off the mediocre damage," Dan explained. "While on the other hand you're forced to expend two hands just to hit me."

"It'll be easy enough to wear you down," Levi said. To demonstrate, he thrust his arms to the side-and now both hands disappeared into thin air. Two pairs of hands now shot energy spheres right at Dan. "And that's not all."

"Matter manipulation." The two spheres split and now four came screaming in from impossible angles.

Dan smirked as he sounded off his Ghostly Wail.

"Not again—, damnit!" With his hands occupied, he could not counter Dan's attack, which sped right for his body. Levi grunted, and stumbled through the air, crashing into a nearby realm.

Dan raised his arms in victory and faced the three ghosts, "There! I've won! Can we go kill my younger self now?"

Frostbite simply smiled and pointed behind Dan.

For a moment, Dan had completely forgot about the spar, and turned when he heard Levi chuckling mirthlessly.

"You're stronger than the kid, I'll give you that. But is that all you really have?"

Dan was about to retort about having the upper hand when he observed Levi again. The man was covered in rubble and his clothes were slightly torn from their battle, but he didn't have any cuts or even _bruises_ on his body. He even had his infuriating slouch back.

Grinning, he launched forward at Dan with unprecedented prejudice. Beams and spheres of ecto-energy streaked and blossomed in the Ghost Zone's sky, Levi was impressed, Dan was putting up more of a fight then he thought.

Just as he was blocking the spheres of energy, a maniacal cackle caught him off guard from behind him. Dan's fist slammed into the back of his head and sent him faceplanting and skiing across the tower's floor.

Getting up, "What is with you Phantoms and my face?" Blood started to trickle out of his nose in a thin line.

Dan stood at the entrance archway of Clockwork's tower and stood a few metres away from Levi, "Here's a little something I saw in an old Asian kung-fu movie."

Dan cupped his hands around his mouth and planted his feet firmly to the ground, ice formed and encased his feet to the ground like an anchor would to a ship.

His hands acted like a amplifier, multiplying the power of the Ghostly Wail. The green waves ripped the tower apart, bricks crumpled instantly, the metal gears broke off the walls and were torn like paper.

Slamming his bo-staff into the ground, Levi held on to it like a vice, letting the green waves slam into his body, he could feel the sheer power of the wail, as the wailing stopped, Dan slumped down. Even with the crown's infinite supply of ecto-energy, it was all determined by how much his body could take before the recoil took its toll on him.

Standing up and dusting himself off, a dull ache started to throb within Levi's body, the Ghostly Wail had given him lacerations throughout his body. Blood dribbled from his head, dampening his hair somewhat. "I didn't know that the wail could be used with a speaker…"

He stood in front of Dan and held out a palm, all good things have to come to an end, just like this sparring session.

"Nuclear manipulation—."

Clockwork appeared and gently pushed Levi's hand down, "That's enough, I don't need you wounding him so badly."

Dan stood up, healed by the crown but still feeling the effects of fatigue. "Oh please, like he could do anything to me."

* * *

Tapping his staff twice on the floor, the tower rebuilt itself quickly. And all the ghosts found themselves in a sort of planning room. In the centre of the room was a map of Iceland's capital, Reykjavik.

"Daniel is somewhere in the capital city, where I will not tell." He gave out scrolls to the ghosts present, "The documents I have given are roles I have given to each of you. If I could trouble all of you to read it out?"

Pandora spoke first, "Separate Phantom from the crown."

Frostbite followed, "Aerial assault followed by my warriors advancing."

Levi spoke next, "Kill Ember Mclain, if the kid hasn't already done so."

All but Clockwork looked to Dan, who confusedly scanned the paper, "Is this a joke?" He flipped the scroll around to find it blank, "Did your printer run out of ink, Clockwork?"

"This is _your _job, I thought it'd be better to show you instead of words."

A monitor crackled to life. Dan Phantom was standing on a mountain of corpses.

_The screams._

_Nostalgic, the sound. The flames. The odour. The smoke blackened sky._

_He laughed. A chuckle, at first. A little bubble of mirth, stretching his lips into a smile, a grin._

_The screams._

_The laughter._

_A dizzying euphoria. Rapid-fire blasts. Bodies fallen, scrambling for safe haven, staining the white expanse._

_It was beautiful._

_Macabre._

_Hell._

_And he was king._

Dan was mesmerised by the sight; no words came out of his mouth. "All you have to do, is what you usually do."

"You're letting me do whatever I want? No restrictions?"

"That's the plan. When the game starts, it's winner take all."

Dan laughed as he slammed the scroll down onto the table and sped off into the depths of the Ghost Zone to prepare.

Frostbite looked worriedly to Clockwork, "Must we really do this, Master of Time? The Great One will defeat his inner darkness for sure."

"All is as it's meant to be."

The three ghosts looked out to the sky, "Now,"

"We prepare for _war_."

* * *

A smile lifted his lips, just enough to reassure her. "As long as you're safe, I'll be fine."

Mclain's cheeks grew hot beneath his gaze. His crimson eyes shimmered in the dark, not the eerie glow that brought fear bubbling to the surface, but a warm sort of light that made her heartbeat quicken for whole other reasons. He cared for her. Deeply. Either that or he was an exceptional actor.

She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. His mood swings gave her whiplash. But he'd been calm so far. In fact, he seemed wary. There was a permanent little crease between his brows, and his eyes seemed to flicker every now and then, darkening and losing their glow. He moved and spoke deliberately, as if measuring every action he took.

As if he was balancing on a tightrope.

Nervously, she wrung her hands. The weight of his stare was suffocating. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked, knowing the effect it would have. His eyes moved down away from her and she took a deep breath in relief.

"I'd rather not say," Phantom murmured and absently ran his fingers through the snow-white fire on his head.

"Then what will you tell me?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers again and her breath got stuck in her throat. "What do you mean?"

Trying to mask her nerves, she rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh for good measure. "I mean, will you at least tell me who we're hiding from?"

"I don't hide." Phantom said, slightly louder. "I'm just planning, before we take action."

He leaned backed and released a mist of cold air.

"Clockwork. The Master of Time."

"Master of Time?" She heard the disbelief in her voice—after all that had happened, she really shouldn't have been surprised by anything anymore—but Phantom was patient with her and nodded his head.

"He lives outside time and can alter it to his will," He explained. Rasping his fingers against the Crown of Fire, "Normally he has medallions which negate the effects of his power, but the Crown of Fire protects me from it somewhat. So it'll have to do."

"So why didn't he kill you when that ghost attacked your castle?"

Phantom's jaw clenched as he inhaled deeply. Exhaling, he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but she could tell he was just as baffled by it as she was. "It was a head start, I guess. Clockwork loves to play games."

Mclain shuddered. "What did I do anyway? Why's he after me?" She looked up, but Phantom's gaze was glued to the floor. "Do you know?"

Phantom squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "It's not you, Mclain. _You_ don't do anything."

She waited for him to say more, but he stayed quiet. "Then… who does?" She murmured, leaning towards him.

He shook his head again, mouth twisting into a frown. His eyes opened and he looked at her as if pleading for forgiveness. "I do," He said, and the words sent a chill down her spine. "I ruin everything, Mclain. Clockwork thinks—he _knows_—that killing you now will inevitably kill me too. So that's what he's set out to do. Destroy us both."

She scooted back an inch, trying to avoid the guilt radiating off of him in waves. She didn't want to feel bad for him. She wanted to understand what was happening. "Wait. So you're just saving yourself by saving me?"

"No!" He shouted it so loudly, she jumped. "I'm saving you because I can't live without you! If you died, I would hunt him down. And if I hunt him down, he'll put an end to me one way or another."

"Then what happens in the future? What is it Clockwork's trying to prevent?"

"Death," Phantom spat. "He's trying to stop a monster."

The gears working in Ember's mind clicked into place. She scooted back another inch. "Who's that monster?" She asked.

A bitter smile crossed Phantom's face. With his back curved and shoulders hunched, he looked defeated. His eyes looked just the same. "Who do you think?"

He dropped his head into his hands, hiding his face from view. She heard him breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself down.

This wasn't right. This was Phantom sitting in front of her. Phantom, the one who terrorized the Ghost Zone. The one who threatened her and nearly strangled her to death. The last person on Earth she should have been with at that moment.

Phantom, the ghost king.

And here she was, fighting back the urge to hold him in her arms.

"I don't understand," She mumbled, more to herself than to him. "How could you get any worse?" She nodded slowly, assuring herself that it was the truth. Giving herself a reason not to comfort him.

But it had the opposite effect. Phantom's hands dropped into his lap and he slouched over even more, like a new weight had been dropped onto his shoulders. Listlessly, he stared at the floor. His voice was raspy and soft, "I could destroy the world"

Something tugged at her heart. She couldn't bear looking at him that way, so small and pitiful. Where had the real Phantom gone? The one to be feared. The one who did as he pleased. Or was the person she was seeing now the kind of person Phantom actually was?

"Mclain—"

"Stop."

Phantom stayed silent.

"The ghosts you've killed—"

Phantom's face crumpled. "The Observants deserved it, yeah. And that's not good, I know. I've killed humans too, but I never killed a human for fun, it was always part of a greater—"

"Just because it's never been your intention, doesn't mean you haven't killed anyone!"

* * *

Phantom jumped up; his eyes angry. The crown exploded in a mass of red energy; the lights of his eyes aflame as the entire cabin shook. From the outside of the cabin, Dorathea, Wulf and Fright Knight watched in awe as the surrounding sea warped and several waterspouts sprung to life, flying high and licking the clouds. The cliffs started to crack and large chunks fell into the ocean.

_Entering the cabin now would be suicide._

Ember screamed over the sound of the cabin shaking, "What gave you such a deep hate for humans anyway!?"

Mclain then remembered when she was flying around the Ghost Zone, she saw Plasmius fixing his giant purple football. They were talking when suddenly Plasmius's head whipped, whispering Phantom's name and blasting off towards Pariah's castle. Plasmius might have been a huge jerk, but he was one of Ember's closest friends. Surprisingly enough.

"It was Plasmius, wasn't it?"

Everything stopped. The crown was still burning savagely but the shaking had stopped, the waterspouts outside had fallen back to the sea and the ground had stopped quaking.

Ghost Writer had written in his news report that Phantom and Plasmius had emerged victorious against the tyrant king, however, only Phantom had emerged from the castle after the long bloody battle.

The Ghost Zone knew of the relationship of both Phantom and Plasmius, they fought regularly and also had a rivalry between them, albeit a quite deadly one.

Ember spoke, her voice quiet. They were only a few centimetres apart, "Did you kill Plasmius?"

"What the fuck does it matter, Mclain?" Phantom explodes back, furious. "He's gone! He's dead. He's long dead!"

And she wants to explode, she wants to murder Phantom, she wants to dissolve into tears.

Phantom's unrepentant words and unwillingness to explain what happened on Pariah's castle only adds to the belief that he was responsible for Plasmius's demise.

But there is something in Phantom's voice that makes her pause. He doesn't sound like he's gloating; he sounds sad. But how could that be? Ember needs to dig deeper, but she has to do it carefully. He would shut down his emotions if she goes about this the wrong way.

Ember's eyes widen as the answer comes to her.

Crossing her arms, she studies the Ghost King standing across from her. He looks so hard, so angry, so hurt.

"I don't think you killed Plasmius," She says quietly, her voice filling the long, agonizing silence. "I don't think you were capable of killing him."

Phantom's gaze shoots to her and she can feel the scepticism radiating off of his guards from the roof, who are definitely listening in. She's not surprised.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Phantom says dangerously, red eyes narrowing.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, you're anything but weak, Danny. But I know, that despite everything you've said and everything you've done, you don't hate Plasmius, Danny. You love him."

Silence reigns at her declaration. But Phantom completely closes up. His eyes deaden and his face becomes blank.

"What're you talking about," He whispers expressionlessly. "I hate Vlad."

"No, Danny," Ember says, as she feels tears ache in her throat. "You're angry with him, but you never hated him."

The deadness in Phantom's eyes flees, dissolving into a growing fury. "He betrayed me," Phantom hisses, eyes flashing. "He _used_ me, just to get close to his woman!"

"We both know that isn't true, Danny," she rebuts gently, Ember had talked to Plasmius when they were at the Christmas truce, he had gotten drunk off the alcohol and started spewing how he'd hope Phantom would forgive him for the atrocious things he had done, and how he was trying to put everything he had done behind them.

"You're lying," He says slowly, hesitantly. "Vlad really wanted forgiveness?"

"Yeah, he didn't want the mistakes of the past to be your future. He cared about you so much Danny, that he shaped and moulded his life around mentoring you. His interaction with you changed his life. All he wanted was for you to be safe and happy,"

Ember shook her head, marvelling at Plasmius's stubbornness, his dedication in shaping Danny into his 'perfect son'. "Plasmius was so serious about you that he would have given his life for you if he could have."

That's when it hit her. The _truth_. She would never know what gave her this knowledge, but suddenly she knows. She _knows how Plasmius died_.

"That's how he died, isn't it," Ember says, eyes slightly widening, the revelation of it dawning on her. "Plasmius died saving you."

She says it as soon as the revelation falls into her head. However, she had misjudged Phantom's mood. She had no idea how much her words were pushing him.

* * *

Speaking those words into the air was the straw that broke the camel's back because Phantom _snaps_.

And the world begins to _move_.

"No one asked him to fucking do that!" Phantom cries wildly with crazed eyes, confirming the revelation, even as an incredibly impossible power whips around him, around them all. "I never wanted him to die! I didn't ask him to die saving me!"

Ember marvels and is in awe of the strength of his power, even as her heart bleeds at the pain and frustration on his face. She's known that one of Phantom's problems is his inability to handle his emotions. But looking upon him in that moment, Ember realizes just how pitiful of a ghost Danny Phantom is.

He's a walking ball of chaotic, twisted emotion. Danny as he is now is the culmination of years of hurt, anger, and disappointment wrapped into one incredibly powerful and handsome package. But after all he's been through, he's so deserving of compassion that she feels her throat tighten painfully at the knowledge of it. He is so in need of love that it hurts.

He must have seen a little of what she feels in her eyes, and it infuriates him. "I don't need your pity!" He rages, and her eyes widen as the shaking worsens, causing her to nearly lose her balance. But she steels herself. She won't let this throw her off.

He stares at her, his breathing hard. Then he closes his eyes and Ember knows he is trying to regain control over his emotions. Finally, after a few moments, the power around him begins to calm down.

He opens his eyes again. Phantom's teeth clenches in his head and his hands are once again balled into fists. Ember takes a small step toward him.

Phantom's eyes flicker. There's something in his eyes, a struggle that goes beyond this moment. Maybe…?

"Plasmius said something to you, didn't he?" She asks gently.

Phantom stiffens slightly, and she knows that she's touched on something. But Phantom is stock still, refusing to move and making no indication that he is truly hearing her. She has to make him respond. He needs to release the emotions that has held him hostage for so many years. He needs relief. She just needs to get him to talk.

"What did Plasmius say to you, Danny?" Ember asks softly, hoping she's asking the right question. "What did he want?"

Finally, _finally_, he speaks. And when he does, his face is turned away, as though his mind has been pulled back to the moment of Plasmius's death.

"He wanted it all to end with his death," Phantom says quietly, face hidden in the shadow cast by the trees outside.

"Who were you before all," She gestured to the crown and ring, "This?"

"What did you believe in? C'mon, stop this and find yourself again."

He hesitates, and Ember can see the indecision in his eyes. Everything is so quiet, so still.

Then, he slowly shakes his head and her stomach sinks all the way to her toes.

"I can't, Mclain," He says almost sadly. "I can't stop."

At the consternation on my face, he releases a joyless smile. "You don't understand, Mclain. Once you start drawing on the crown's seduction, it will forever dominate your destiny. I have walked with it for so long. It won't let me go."

It was a horrible statement that made her skin crawl and her gut clench. Is the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage living entities? The thought is terrifying. Is it a malevolent force grasping at him, constantly pulling at him? Is that why he is always so angry, because he is always fighting?

"You can break free, Danny," She says, taking another step toward him. "You can. It might be impossible for others. But for you, for Danny Phantom, you can do _anything_."

Ember believes it with all her heart. This is the man who made her fall in love with him. This is the man who held the crown after only being a ghost for four years. If he can do all of that, he can break free from the crown and ring's influence. But he needs more; he needs one final push and she's going to give it to him.

"Don't let Vlad down."

Everything stills.

If she didn't know he was a ghost, she would have thought that he turned into a statue.

"Fright Knight." Phantom called out quietly, as the purple knight entered through the front door and bowed, before standing between Ember and Phantom.

"I'm sorry for always putting such heavy tasks on you,"

Fright Knight put a hand on Phantom's shoulder and shook it in the slightest, "Anytime."

Ember watched as Phantom put a hand to the crown and the fingers on his free hand start to push the ring further away from the base.

Everything falls silent again as Phantom stares down at her. Ember stares into his eyes, even as she prays to everything she knows.

Please

Please.

_Please_.

Screaming, the crown gripped onto the fiery mass of hair but was eventually pulled off and a screeching erupted from it, as though a parasite had lost its host. The crown dropped off his head and Fright Knight catches it with one hand and latches another onto Phantom's back as his legs wobbled, causing him to slump down. The Ring of Rage harmlessly rolled away from them and stopped when it hit the table's leg.

"My liege!" Fright Knight threw the crown aside as he rested Phantom's head against his hand, still supporting his back.

Ember's knees weaken as relief sweeps through her. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she reaches out to him. She grabs one of his hands, and tells him, with every fibre of her being. "You did it."

His head is still slumped back, but he nods weakly.

Her tears low freely, as she leans over and takes over Fright Knight in supporting his head. His white hair, now individual strands, stuck to his sweat-stricken face. Her tears mixed with his sweat as they dripped out from her eyes.

"P-phantom?" Ember called out, choking back her tears.

He gave a weak smile and a shaky thumbs-up, "N-no more Phantom. D-Danny."

She laughed, which only caused her to cry harder, tears unbidden. And when Danny finally cracked open his eyes to look at her;

Ember saw the brightest shade of green in his eyes.

* * *

.

**Esperanto to English!**

1\. Jen kio okazis = This is what happened.

2\. Mi neniel ŝatas ŝin = I don't like her at all.

And that's a wrap for this chapter, this was really hard to write because I didn't know how I wanted to bring Danny back to the heroes side. But I hope I did a good enough job! **Leave a heart and follow!**


	7. Revelation

Just a short chapter this week! I've been really busy lately, so the next chapter will be coming out **26 November**! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all still stay for the ride.

* * *

The world of ghost hunting had been evolving at a rapid speed. This was spearheaded by the Fentons after they had lost their son a few years back.

The sound of a drill screwing in the nails.

The hammer coming down, straightening the metal plates.

Jack Fenton lost his focus and the hammer slammed down on the man's hand. "Fudge!"

Maddie Fenton walked over and put an ice bag onto his hand, her amethyst eyes had lost their sparkle a long time ago.

* * *

_It was loud. Piercing, ear-splitting, a scream Jack and Maddie had only ever heard in horror movies. The room shook, and the couple ducked under the table as it shattered the chandelier hanging above their kitchen table. _

_And then, silence._

_A high tone pierced their senses and when they tried to talk to each other, nothing could be heard. Jack shook his head and then slowly pulled up from the table. The kitchen wall was gone, and the house was crumbling around them. His eyes darted around the open space looking for anything else alive when a figure stumbling down the lab stairs caught his attention. He shouted to him, but he couldn't hear his own voice. The figure was already gone._

_Maddie stepped out from under the table and started to pull Jack towards where the exterior wall would have been. As she turned to run she felt him pull against her and she watched him point towards the stairs while shouting something. Maddie was never good at reading lips, but she understood Jack by the look in his eyes. _

_Maddie shook her head and shouted the first thing Jack heard since the scream, "The house's collapsing!"_

"_We have to stop him!" Jack shouted back. _

_Maddie rubbed her watering eyes, exhaled, and nodded to her husband._

_Hand in hand, the two started towards the stairs and ducked just inside the steel doorway as the ceiling collapsed and blocked their only way out. The emergency lights flickered around them white and red; the blast must have taken out the power. The fluorescent lights dangled by single cables from the ceiling of the lab and buzzed below their impaired auditory threshold. Dark scorch marks and corrosive acid covered the walls telling the story of the battle that took place here not even ten minutes ago. Tables were turned over, papers scattered throughout the floor, the contents of beakers and test tubes spilled onto the floor, mixing and smoking. The shattered containment cell wall spread out across the entire room. All of their research destroyed in minutes. They were never ready for this._

_The figure held his side, legs shaking as he fiddled with portals controls. The pad for the genetic lock opened, and he stuck his glowing thumb on it. "Daniel Fenton detected, portal opening." The doors struggled slowly open before closing again, and the lights flickered before they went completely out, leaving only the emergency red flashing and the glow of the figure, the glow of Daniel Fenton._

"_No-no-no!" Danny turned towards the portal, and the couple saw the green trickling from his ears. "C'mon, c'mon!" _

_He turned back towards the control panel, trying to reboot it and give it power manually, unaware of the stupefied couple watching him. The panel gave no response and any light to it faded away. "No!" he cried, and he crumbled up against the panel. _

_He looked so small, like Maddie could just fold him up and hold him like a baby again as though none of this had ever happened. As though he wasn't sitting there bleeding out against their control board. As though he didn't have white hair and glowing green eyes. As though he never died. As though today never happened._

_Maddie couldn't move, even when Jack tried to pull her forward. She met his eyes, but she couldn't move closer to her son._

_Jack grimaced and let go of Maddie's hand, feeling the anxious energy of her exhale. He closed his eyes and then moved away from her. As the ringing in his ears began to fade away, he knelt down a few feet away from the boy and said, "Danny?" When his son didn't react, Jack reached out and placed a hand on his knee._

_Bright green eyes shot up from Danny's lap as he yelped and scrambled away from his father towards the portal, smearing green across the floor. _

"_Danny! Danny–stop it's okay!" Jack inched towards him. _

_Danny clawed at the portal doors which remained closed, glancing back at his father who kept coming closer and was speaking to him though he couldn't understand any of it. He lit his hand green and aimed for the blast doors when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. Instinctively, he phased through it as he let the blast the dissipate. Like a scared animal, he cowered against the doors, eyes frantically scanning for a way out. _

_Jack got closer, but Danny started to scramble again. Catching him this time by the wrists, Jack looked Danny straight in his eyes. "It's okay, it's okay." _

_Danny's eyes widened as he furrowed his brow, eyes darting across Jack's face like little kids jumping between furniture over imaginary lava._

"_It's okay," Jack said again, letting his son's wrists go. "Can I look at your side?"_

_His son's eyes narrowed, focusing in on Jack's mouth. _

_Jack blinked, "Danny, can you hear me?"_

_Danny was silent, holding his side and sitting less than a foot away from him. _

_Jack's face twisted as he gestured to his mouth, ears, and then to Danny._

_Letting go of his side with one hand, he put a hand up to his ear and winced. "Ouch," he muttered, eyes wide, at the gloopy ectoplasm he felt coming from his ears. "Should've realized that sooner."_

_Jack just smiled at him, the big green eyes staring back at him holding so much of his son he had no idea how he hadn't seen him before. He heard Maddie gasp behind him and her movement alerted Danny's eyes over to her, and any calm his son had collected instantly fled his body. _

_Danny reached back towards the portal doors again before he watched Jack wave him down, hands up, vulnerable, glancing back towards Maddie to make her do the same. He looked between them: his mom was crying and backing away, his dad inched closer, repeating two words. "Okay" was the only word he could make out. He swallowed._

"_Okay," he said back, and Jack smiled lightly, swallowing his own worry for the woman crying behind him. _

_Jack pointed to his side, and Danny shook his head. They stared at each other for a long moment before Danny's eyes closed slowly as he began to slump over. _

"_Danny! Danny–Danno, c'mon kid." Jack grabbed his son's face, and Danny's eyes blurred over but at least they opened._

_A glowing ring erupted around him and his eyes focused as he pushed them back down. He looked up at his dad who had dropped his face when the rings appeared. "Sorry."_

_Jack glanced back at Maddie who was standing against the wall watching his son without blinking. "What was that?" Jack heard her say, but he didn't have an answer._

"_Mads, I need your help: Danny needs your help." _

_Maddie moved without hesitation. Danny was he son first and foremost, he could've been the devil incarnate and she'd still loved him. _

_Jack reached towards Danny and began to pick him up._

"_No…" Danny muttered, "'M' fine." He tried to turn intangible but instead only flickered from visibility._

_The two powers must be related, Jack thought before shaking his head. This wasn't the time for theories. "I'm going to help you, bud."_

"_Don't need help–dontfixme–'m not, I dontwannachange. Please." He screamed as the rings erupted at his middle, moved several inches up his body before slamming back down: Jack almost dropped him._

"_Bud, Danno, it's okay." He walked Danny over to one of the tables as Maddie hastily cleared it. After setting him down, Maddie stroked his hair and his face was bathed in dull green light. "We're just going to check out your side, okay?" He gestured to Danny's wound._

"_Okay." _

_Maddie watched Jack move towards the table and begin inspecting their son's side, dabbing it with a disinfectant wipe. _

"_Mom?"_

_She stopped cold._

"_Mom?" His eyes fluttered open before squeezing shut while he screamed the rings away: they had gotten further this time._

_Jack's eyes widened, his rag had blood on it where it had originally only had ectoplasm. "They change you back," the man muttered, running calculation in his head. "Danny, buddy, stay with me."_

_Danny blurrily looked up at him. "I'm losing–ahh!" He screamed again and the rings went further up his body. _

"_Mads–we need to stop the bleeding before he changes back! If we don't we could lose him!"_

_Her mouth opened and closed before settling for a tight line. "Okay." She moved over to Jack and began using all of her medical knowledge to close the wound, working around the blinding light every time they showed themselves. Tears rolled down her face and began to flood her goggles until she had to take off her hood._

_Jack stood by Danny's head, running a reassuring hand through his hair as he cleaned out the boy's ears and muttered reassuring sentiments that his son could almost definitely not hear. He glanced up at Maddie but didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could think to say to her, and anything he tried to would probably just be him fighting her._

"_I'm done," she said and backed away from Danny._

"_Danny," Jack said loudly._

_Eyes fluttered open and the boy groaned._

_Jack's eyes were smeared with tears as he looked at the ECG hooked up to Danny. It was dropping. Fast._

_Jack looked up at Maddie, but she never stopped looking at Danny and holding his hand._

"_I–" He screamed again and forced the rings back down. "I can't…not…I…Mom…"_

_Maddie wiped her eyes. "What is it?"_

"_Please don't…putmebackin…sorry I broke the…" His eyes blinked slowly before glancing over to the shattered containment unit._

_Maddie couldn't say anything back as the white rings tore up his body, leaving her human child on the table._

"_I'm sorry," He murmured, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." _

_She buried her face in her hands._

"_Do you hate me?" He asked with a normal human voice but specific and blurred as though he were drunk._

"_Never." Maddie whispered; she said it with all her soul._

_Jack beamed then quickly pulled up a chair to stay close to his son. "My son's a hero." The man's eyes walked up and down Danny's body; the similarities were remarkable between his two identities now that Jack finally knew the truth._

_Big blue eyes looked up into Jack's smaller, darker one. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you–there was never a good time, and it just kept getting more and more complicated and Ineverknewhow–"_

"_It's okay, Danny–it's okay," Jack repeated, "We can talk about all of this, but right now you need to get some rest." Jack wished that it was all so simple, that Danny wasn't moments from flatlining._

_Danny tried to say something, but his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing stopped._

"_Danno?."_

_He stayed focused on his son, as if at any moment he could shatter if he looked away._

"_Danny?."_

_He rubbed the back of his son's hand with his thumb._

"_Fuck."_

_Maddie was already balled up and heaving. Jack's face was already covered in salty tears as he looked away from Danny, "Mads… Mads!"_

_Maddie's head swivelled as both her and Jack looked at the table that he had draped Danny on. _

_It was empty._

* * *

Danny flew across the Greenland Sea.

* * *

The Guys in White were probably hunting some ghosts right outside their window, was the general thought that Maddie and Jack had, evident by the shaking of their cereal bowls. Jazz walked down, a spoon still in her mouth, she had a handheld small circle radar.

"Don't worry, its just a class four spectre, barely sentient."

"Thanks Jazzy-pants!"

It had been a few years since Danny's death, the Fentons had somewhat retired from the ghost hunting business, only participating in it when there was an exceptionally powerful ghost around that the GiW couldn't manage by themselves.

"Honey! Where's the fudge—," Jack dropped his bowl of cereal and Maddie cringed, waiting for the inevitable shatter.

But it never came, all she heard was a light swirling.

"Hello Madeline, Jack and Jasmine."

An elderly ghost stood in front of the three of them, holding a staff that had gears ticking inside of it. His hood was drawn back, so his pale blue face was in full view. "Why do you not draw your weapons when you see me? I am a ghost, you know?"

Maddie and Jack were tense, but one could see that they weren't prepared for a fight. The radar in Jack's hand beeped angrily, a red was shown on the small LED light. "Our most powerful weapons are only effective against ghosts classed six and below,"

He pointed the radar at the ghost, "Says here you're a class ten. The first documented ghost that's above eight."

Chuckling, the ghost sat down. "I am Clockwork, Master of Time. And I come bearing a grave warning,"

"And don't worry, time is frozen, nobody will know I am here."

They all sat around the dining table, Clockwork raised a hand, "I don't have to eat, Jack Fenton."

"You want some fudge—, oh…" Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something about using the ability to see the future for something like declining a bowl of fudge.

"So, why're you here?" Jazz asked.

"There will be a war soon."

"If its just a ghost war, why bother telling us?" Maddie clasped the tablecloth tightly in her hands, she had a weird feeling in her gut that she couldn't digest.

"Because the leader of the opposition, is young Daniel."

"What!?" Jack boomed as he jumped up, Clockwork knew what was about to happen, knew at least three ways to avoid it but that would threaten to change the timestream that he had envisioned. So with all the grace that he could afford, he let the large man's hand grab around his cloak and lift him up.

"Where's my son, spook!?"

A blaster was levelled at Clockwork's head, though ineffective, Maddie had still primed it. "I'll give you three seconds to spill."

"Such primitive actions." Clockwork was now on the sofa, holding the blaster that was just in Maddie's hand.

"If you'd let me explain, you'd see it 'd be beneficial to you all."

Explaining was a lot harder when the two adults would regularly butt in, and young Jasmine would need to constantly remind them to keep their mouths shut. Clockwork had made the wrong guess; he had foreseen two different outcomes; one where Daniel had given up the crown and one where he had not.

"And now, we have a stronger Phantom running about."

"That's the gist of it, yes." Clockwork hummed. "Though, it is quite possible that Daniel will prevail against the Dark Phantom."

"Can't you just destroy him?"

"I cannot risk interfering with the timestream any further."

Maddie asked once more, "What if Danny loses?"

A cold look crossed Clockwork's face. "Then your world _dies_."

Silence reigned in the room, a long time before Jack spoke. "Where's my son?"

"He's flying through the seas back to Amity Park, he'll be here in a few hours."

Clockwork stopped by the doorway before he spun around and looked at the Fentons, "Time is running out Madeline, make haste."

A sense of foreshadowing was in his words, but the family thought nothing of it. Why would they trust the words of a ghost that they'd just met a few minutes prior?

* * *

As the door opened, a human Danny walked into the living room. Maddie jumped onto him the moment she saw him. "M-Mom!?"

Maddie was clinging to him for dear life and Danny, for his part, belied his impassivity through only the slightest of twitches and the look in his eyes.

Jack fought back tears as he too, hugged his long-lost son.

She shook her head, eyes clenched shut.

"Maddie," Jack said, squeezing her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open wide, grip loosening immediately, and she met Jack's gaze in understanding. Still, this was her boy and she waited a moment longer, inhaling a deep, shaky breath, before she shifted back to look at him from arms-length. He was pale, cold, smelled faintly of ectoplasm, but his heart pounded strongly. He was alive. He was observing her the same as she was him. And he smiled.

She finally had her son back.

It pained her, but she released him and scooted back on the sofa. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she swiped at her eyes. "I just—" She put a hand over her mouth, willing the tears at bay. "I missed you so much."

Danny's eyes widened.

"Danny," Jack said, lifting a hand, he put it on Danny's head and ruffled the messy locks of raven hair. "Danny," he repeated, trying to command his son's focus. "What's past is past. We don't have to think about it. Your mother and I are just glad you're safe."

Danny blinked, suddenly seeming deflated. "You don't…hate me?" He whispered.

Maddie jumped up with a vehement _No!_ while Jack blurted out an adamant _Of course not!_

"We're so sorry," Maddie whispered, reaching for one of his hands. She fought back a smile when he let her take hold of it.

Jack frowned, uncharacteristically morose. "We'd never to anything to hurt you. No matter what happened."

"We'll _always_ love you," She added, squeezing Danny's hand.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, felt the warmth of a hand in his hair and fingers at his cheek. "Thank you." He gripped his mom's hand, the grin on Jack's face was simply too much not to return, so he began to chuckle and felt another hand on his back.

"Welcome back, little brother." Jazz said with teary eyes.

The past was past.

There was nothing more to be said.

"I'm home."

The guards outside his home took that as the green-light and gingerly stood in a line, Fright Knight knocked on the door.

A grinning Jack Fenton opened it, "My son is home—!"

Dorathea and Wulf gave a nervous smile and waved. Fright Knight only stuttered, "I-I am the servant of King Phantom, and—."

"Ghosts!" The large man shouted, as he reached into his orange jumpsuit for his wife's lipstick gun. However, he paused mi-action, much to the relief of the three ghosts.

Jack looked to Danny and back to the ghosts, "...Dann-o's a king?"

* * *

.

I'm really sorry for the short chapter! This week has been so hectic and I don't have any whisky for me to power though it at the moment :-(

My 19-year-old liver has been missing the sweet taste of alcohol for such a long time. See you on **26 November!**


	8. Possession

**Leave a heart and follow!**

* * *

Months have passed since Danny's integration back with his family. Maddie and Jack have been running non-invasive tests on his body day and night, so that Danny wouldn't die in the coming war.

Fright Knight walked down to the basement with a dainty black cup in his hand, he watched as Danny stood in the middle of the basement and his energy poured out continuously. "Keep going Dann-o! You've been pushing out ecto-energy for two days straight!"

The monitor beeped a dark red, with the words 'Class Nine' sprawled across. "I managed to absorb the powers of the Crown of Fire before I ripped it off."

Walking to Fright Knight, the green energy encased the knight as he dropped to a knee. "My liege, Frostbite is in the living room awaiting you."

Dorathea and Wulf both tensed as they watched, but Danny only smiled and thanked him. "I'm heading up."

He flew up and saw Frostbite sitting on the small sofa, his large frame taking up all the space on it. When Frostbite saw Danny, he immediately bowed his head. "Great One! I have no words to speak my regret for your subordinates, I can only offer my life—."

"It's alright, I know it wasn't you that sent the warriors to kill Desiree. I wasn't angry at you, I was just afraid that you'd lost your way."

Tears spilled and wet Frostbite's white fur as Danny gave a large hug, which only caused the large ghost to cry harder.

* * *

"Frostbite!" Wulf shouted in Esperanto, "The Far Frozen have amassed an army! You must quell them!"

His razor-sharp claws opened a portal to the Ghost Zone, and Frostbite dived in.

A veritable army of ghosts had been amassed to wreak havoc on Amity Park. Far more than Frostbite had anticipated.

Pandora and Dan stood next to the sole Observant, watching Frostbite closely.

"Frostbite. We are pleased to see that you have joined the cause."

"With all due respect, members of the High Council," He said, bowing shortly, "I did it not for you, but for my people."

"You sound unsure of yourself, why's that, snowball?" Dan leered out, his Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire glinted menacingly.

Frostbite spared a glance behind him. There were at least a hundred ghosts present. All with the same crazed look in their eye. A desire for mayhem. This would not end well. "Why do you need so many to defeat so few?" He asked. "Phantom is only one ghost."

"He is the Ghost _King_."

"Not anymore."

"Time is no longer our ally. We must be prepared for the worst."

Frostbite narrowed his eyes. "What _is_ the worst?"

The Observant shared a harried look with Pandora. "That is not for us to divulge."

"Then, tell me, why do those tasked with watching seek to meddle with the world's natural course?"

"Meddling implies selfishness. Are you not here because you fear for your people? We fear the same."

Frostbite grunted and lowered his head.

The Observant, sensing his victory, gestured to the army of ghosts. "They will move at once. Are you with them, Great Ruler of the Far Frozen?"

Frostbite turned to the faces of his soldiers, looked at Pandora in turn, and his hardened expression crumbled. Sadness welled and he reached out a hand, grabbed Pandora's shoulder and shook his head. "I cannot. I cannot do this."

"Frostbite?"

"I give up my rule as ruler of the Far Frozen, I will _never_ be on the side of the Great One's enemies."

Pandora's eyes widened, "You cannot be serious!"

Frostbite gave one more sad look at the mass of ghosts and bolted towards the portal, the Observant looking down from his perch angrily. "What do we do?"

"Let him go," The Observant said. "A single ghost will not change the tide of battle. You must move now. For the safety of the future!"

"_For the future!_"

The Far Frozen warriors exchanged glances, at one another then at Pandora.

"What are we supposed to do?" one asked.

"We fight. What else can we do?" Pandora said.

"But with who?"

Pandora adjusted her helmet and watched the haphazard army fly out to the war zone. "Whoever you choose."

* * *

Something was wrong.

Was it Danny huddled up in his bedroom, heaving and panting? Shouting for Ember to get away.

Or was it that the Crown of Fire was on his head once more, his eyes blood red.

With that, she grabs Danny and he allows himself to be dragged inside Jazz's larger bedroom.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Ember is twirling to face him, a hand nestling in the crook of her arms while the other squeezes the bridge of her nose.

Danny studies her for a moment, quite enjoying her agitation; let her experience some of the frustration he did when he had to be ripped from his rightful throne.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks quietly, finally, after a long moment, her arms falling down to her sides. "Where do you get the _nerve?_"

"Where do I get the nerve? That's amusing coming from you. After all, conning me out to take off the crown, very smart," Danny answers smoothly, allowing a hint of her previous anger at her to colour her words.

"So, were you too pussy to live up to what you said?" She shoots back furiously.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mclain, considering the means you used to do so," Danny says cryptically, taking a moment to study the landscape. Amity Park buzzed with life, he should set up his kingdom here when he becomes king.

"Take the crown off, I know you—." She said tersely.

"That's not going to happen," Danny responds, an eyebrow raising, less than amused by her gall.

She takes a deep breath, probably in an effort to remain patient. "That _pussy_ Danny is dead, Phantom's back, Mclain."

"Come now, Mclain, you're not _really_ all that surprised are you? You must've known what the consequences of trying to resist the crown. I told you; it won't let me go. Apparently, you needed to be reminded of that fact and all that it implies."

She is silent, merely staring at him, hate and anger shining in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll kill the humans below, just to remind you what it means to cross me…"

"If you do anything to harm his family…" Her voice trails off, but her words are clear. And in that moment, she is so raw… so _passionate_ that it's _turning him on_.

Danny hopes his family has thick walls, because they're going to fuck _so_ good tonight.

Nevertheless, she has to understand something: He is the king of the Ghost Zone; He makes threats, He doesn't respond to them.

Not at all.

The genial smile falls from his face and he moves toward her, leaning forward until they're an inch apart, all traces of humour and amusement gone.

"I think you forget to whom you speak, Mclain," Danny whispers softly, dangerously, taking a moment to breathe in her scent, "You would do well to remember before you _ever_ threaten me again."

"And you seem to think," She responds in kind, eyes blazing, "That I am fucking_ scared_ of you. If you harm so much as a_ hair_ on any one of his family or friends' heads, I will fucking _kill_ you."

Danny's nostrils flare and he raises a hand, and wraps it around her throat. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open in surprise as her hands immediately rise. This isn't the first time he hurt people, _hurt_ her; if nothing confirms his identity, if nothing emphasizes to her just who he is, then _this_ does.

It always does.

"You think because I indulge your petty whims that I am to be trifled with. I am not," Danny murmurs carefully, "I can and _will_ kill you in an instant, without a thought."

She glares at him, her neck stiff, her lips curled.

"And you think," She croaks, teeth gritted, "That just because I'm not as strong as you are, that I'm not _just as dangerous as you_."

Her guitar appeared in her hands and she was poised to strum her most powerful chords, "Don't do this, Danny."

Her heart broke as she saw the anger and confusion in his eyes, "I love you."

He exploded, "Liar!"

"Danny, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." Ember still had her fingers close to the guitar, ectoplasmic energy coating her nails.

He looks as though he's about to pounce, but the Crown of Fire simply lands on his head and clangs to the ground with a tilt of his head.

Danny is standing at the window on the opposite side of the room, his face toward the city. His body is tense, poised, as though troubled, as though listening to something… waiting for something.

Ember pauses upon seeing him, her head tilting slightly to study his profile.

He really is a beautiful specimen and with the added backdrop of Amity Park's golden rays outlining his body in the most perfect manner, he unknowingly presents the world with the quintessential golden human Adonis.

And her heart aches as she watches him, her breath taken away by his splendour. If only his handsomeness were skin deep, if only she saw only the monster, then perhaps she would be able to resist him. But he draws her, continues to draw her, even after everything.

How is it fair that someone like him comes in such a magnificent package? Evil should be ugly, pure and simple. Not bright and bold with striking emerald eyes and a smile that makes the heart melt.

Shaking her head, she purses her lips as she continues to gaze upon him.

Taking a silent, deep breath, Ember moves to stand beside him, gazing at the setting sun with him, her nose flaring slightly as his wonderful masculine scent floods over her.

"Which one are you?"

He merely gives her an indulgent smile, making her grit her teeth in annoyance. But since it's obvious that he's said all that he's going to, Ember moves on.

"We need to talk," Ember states harshly, glaring at him.

"Yes, we do," He replies evenly, eyes returning to the darkening horizon.

"I mean about earlier," She continues, refusing to allow him to push her buttons.

"Talk away," Danny says dismissively, his mind still quite clearly _not _on their conversation.

"Why did you strangle me?" She asks, deciding to cut right to the chase.

Ember catches his attention then and he looks at her, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"You threatened me," He says slowly, as though the reason were obvious.

"And you thought that was an offense worthy of a choking?" Ember demanded, staring at him in disbelief.

"No one threatens me, Ember," He says quietly, staring hard at her, "No one."

"Not even your girlfriend?" She shoots back, returning his sharp look. "Not even the one person who's freed you from the crown?"

He falls silent, a frown stretching his handsome face.

"How do you think that makes me feel, Danny?" She continues, turning away from him and moving toward the couch. "I've done things for you that I never would have done for anyone else, yet you _choke_ me, physically _assault_ me just because I said something you _disliked_?"

She whirls around to face him again, her demeanour fierce, "How can I possibly trust you knowing that you have no problem hurting me? Why should I be with you after this?"

Folding her arms, she nods in satisfaction at the look on his face. Danny is staring at her in bemusement, his eyes slightly wide with eyebrows raised to his forehead. Good; it looks as though her words have struck a chord. Maybe she's gotten through to him.

"You consider yourself my girlfriend?" He asks after a long moment of silence, his voice heavy with surprised smugness, a small smile curving his lips.

Or maybe she hadn't.

She can only stare at him with head tilted, mouth hanging open and eyebrows pulled together. So, the saying is true: It really doesn't matter whether you're old or young, human or not. A male is a male is a male: He only hears what he wants to hear.

"Out of everything I said," Ember begins slowly in angry disbelief, "All you heard was me calling myself your girlfriend?"

He shrugs, his smile evolving into a smirk. "You said something else?"

Fury boiling inside her, she turns around to storm out, intent on leaving before she says something she'd regret. Why did she ever think she could talk to him?

"Ember," He speaks quietly, his voice carrying to me as I near the door. "It was never my intention to hurt you. I won't hurt you again."

Ember turns around then and looks back at him. He is staring at her, the humour gone from his face, his eyes serious.

"Even if I provoke you? Which I will and probably in the near future too," She states slowly, surprised and more than a little taken aback by the sudden change in him.

He is silent, his head tilting, studying her and Ember can't help but think his mind is still torn between her and something else.

"Even if you provoke me," He confirms with a small nod.

She stares at him for a moment longer in suspicion, searching his face.

Something has _changed_. He seems… _genuine_ and, dare she say it, _nicer_. When the hell did that happen?

But for now… for now… She guesses she'll take Danny at his word.

Slowly, she moves back toward him until she's standing in front of him. Upon reaching him, Ember rises on her tip toes expectantly. He moves down to meet her, and she kisses him, her toes nearly curling at the heat of his lips on hers, his tongue gently stroking hers.

Glaring at him, Ember allows herself to drop back to flat feet, all the while cursing their height difference.

"Don't think this means that I've forgiven you," She remarks sternly, as he takes her hand and threads their fingers, "Just that I'm no longer plotting your murder."

"Thank you, milady," He says gravely, and she has the strange feeling that his words are both mocking and sincere.

"C'mon, we should get back to dinner," Ember says, turning to leave, tugging on him, only for him to stop her by pulling her back.

"Not yet," Danny responds with a shake of his head, gently steering her back to Jazz's couch.

"What about your family? They're probably all there right now," She says with a frown, "And Fright Knight cooked his specialty pumpkin stew for _us_."

"This won't take long, I really don't want to drink that monstrosity he calls stew," He responds matter-of-factly.

"Hey! Fright Knight's stew is pretty goo—!"

* * *

Then suddenly, they're on the couch with Ember in his lap, and his hands slowly trailing down her clothed stomach before going under her shirt to her breast, gently rolling her nipples between his talented fingers.

"Danny," She gasps in surprise as he continues to work her breasts, his warm, rough hands expertly massaging the small, fleshy orbs.

"Ember," He responds easily, grunting softly as he places a sensual kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver as lust hits her hot and heavy. With a practiced motion, he lifts Ember and pulls her panties and her tight, black pants down to her knees before positioning her back on his lap.

He rubs Ember's bare thighs for a moment, before his hand delves into her nether regions, rubbing and stroking the already soaking flesh.

"We can't do this here," Ember bites out, barely able to speak as she hears the tell-tale sound of a zipper being pulled down, "What if someone comes looking for us?"

"They won't," He says confidently, and she can feel the weeping head of his member, hot against her ass.

"Wait!" Ember gasped, as she feel him move his head to the tip of her centre, "Is this what you wanted to 'talk' to me about earlier?"

"Yes," He responds cheerfully, his voice rough, his arm muscles bulging under her fingers, "I thought you'd appreciate my discretion. After all, I didn't think you'd want my parents to hear me fucking you in the house."

And as he slowly lowers her down onto his incredibly hard member, Ember can tell immediately tell that his placement of her pants were intentional as they keep her legs closed tightly, forcing her to squeeze every inch of him. Fuck, but she can feel him pulsing inside of her; so thick and hard and _alive_.

Her breath catches in her throat and Ember's head spins as the sounds of their fucking fills the room: soft grunts, rustling clothing and the quiet slaps of his body ramming into hers. And all she can do is hold on to his hard arms as he moves in and out of her.

"Good," She croaks.

His answering laugh is soft, exhilarating, as his picks up the pace, his large body ramming eagerly up into her much smaller one.

Dear _Pandora_, but this feels so _amazing_. He's thrusting inside her so hard that the momentum is almost pushing her all the way off him, even as tightly as she is squeezing him.

"Fuck," He grunts, a hand coming to firmly at her throat, pressing her back closer into his chest, "You feel so fucking incredible. I don't know why I waited so long to do this: I should have fucked you _ages_ ago."

Ember can only moan as she pushes down mindlessly on him.

"Danny," She gasps, her breath coming in small, quick exhalations, "I'm… I'm…"

"Do it," He commands.

And then she's coming so hard that the world goes bright and white like the clouds of Amity Park on a sunny day.

Danny continues to thrust into her, his pace slowing down as he grinds hard against her centre; once, twice, and then a third time before she feels him explode inside her, ejaculating within her in several strong, warm spurts of fluid.

She falls limp then, splayed out across his heaving chest, open and vulnerable, the wetness of their combined liquid seeping between her thighs and running down her leg, warming her whole body.

After a moment, he manoeuvres Ember so that her right arm is wrapped around his left shoulder, then kisses her, his mouth warm and wet and Ember sighs into him, her bones feeling as soft as putty as his strong arms wrap around her.

He breaks their kiss to look into her eyes. Ember in turn looks into his, fascinated by the whorls of emerald in the brilliant cerulean globes.

"C'mon," He says softly, moving nary a muscle, "Let's go before Wulf burns down my kitchen."

Ember nods mutely as finally, he lifts her off of him, his semi-hard member pulling out of her with a soft, delicious pop.

Ember, eyes wide, turns to face him as he rises also. Bending over, with his eyes still on her, he tugs down her shirt and then bends down to pull her pants back onto her hips, his hands deliberately sliding up her skin as he does so.

Then, when they are both presentable again, he takes Ember's hand without another word and they walk out Jazz's room.

Ember feels as though she has: "My boyfriend just fucked the hell out of me in his sister's room," written on her forehead.

Ember smiles at Dorathea wanly as she drinks the pumpkin stew, trying with all her power to successfully bluff her way through dinner.

* * *

.

I've been so tired the past few days, it's unreal man. **Leave a heart and follow**, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
